Locas por Luffy
by Miss16
Summary: ¿Cómo se atreve Luffy a rechazar a la Emperatriz Pirata? Venganza , magia e inexperiencia no son buena combinación: Un hechizo mal realizado deja a las mujeres de la banda del sombrero de totalmente enamoradas de su capitán. ¿Cómo será la situación en el Sunny mientras que las chicas compiten por el amor del chico? [Luffy - Nami, Robin, Vivi, Rebecca]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 : ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!

Toda Amazon Lily había caído rendida ante la simpatía y carácter de Luffy ... todas salvo 3.

Estas 3 mujeres no habían estado con Luffy , sólo le habían visto cuando estaba en la jaula.

\- ¿ Cómo puede Hebihime-sama estar enamorada de ... de ...- Reflexionó en voz alta una joven morena con el pelo recogido en una cola alta- mm...

\- De un hombre - Continuó otra joven rubia con el pelo ligeramente ondulado.

-¡ESO! - Dijo la primera mujer.

-Ume , ¿ Por qué sigues pensando en eso? - Pregunta una tercera mujer . Esta tiene el pelo rosa , muy liso y unos llamativos ojos verdes oscuros.

\- ¡No puedo soportarlo!- Continuó Ume - ¡Esto es Amazon Lily! , ¿Cómo ha podido entrar y salir como si nada? - Grita enfadada.

\- No puedo creer que el hombre sea bien recibido por todas las chicas - Dice la rubia.

\- Tampoco yo puedo explicarmelo , Ikuko...- Dijo la del pelo rosa- Deberíamos haberle prohibido la entrada.

\- ¡ENCIMA SE ATREVIÓ A RECHAZAR A HEBIHIME-SAMA! - Gritó Ume enfadada - Ikuko , Yuki , tenemos que enseñarle la lección a ese pirata.

\- Pe-pero Ume...- Se apresuró a decir Ikuko - Hebihime-sama quiere que Luffy vuelva.

-Es cierto - Continúa Yuki - Hebihime-sama dice que ese hombre es su esposo y van a vivir juntos...

\- Mmm...- Ume estuvo pensando por un rato - ¡MAGIA!- Exclamó de repente , asustando a Yuki y a Ikuko.

\- ¿Magia? - Preguntaron las 2 chicas a la vez con tono pensativo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- Gritó Ume emocionada.

\- Explícate , por favor- Dijo Yuki.

\- Hebihime- sama no ha podido enamorarse de un hombre. Ha tenido que hechizarla para que se enamore de él y haga lo que él desee- Explicó Ume.

\- Claro...- Reflexionó Ikuko- La ha hechizado.

\- ¡Por eso no le afectan los poderes de Hebihime-sama!- Exclamó Yuki

Ume comenzó a reirse y dijo : Chicas , ya sé lo que vamos a hacer.

 **Nota de la autora** **:** _Sé que la introducción de 3 personajes nuevos con sus características físicas propias puede crear confusión por lo que quiero dejar claro cada uno de los personajes:_

 _1.-_ _Ume_ _es la primera mujer que interviene :_ _Morena_ _, cola alta , ojos verdes._

 _2.- La segunda que interviene en la conversación es_ _Ikuko_ _:_ _Rubia_ _, pelo ondulado , ojos azules._

 _3.- La última es_ _Yuki_ _:_ _Pelo rosa_ _liso y ojos verdes oscuros._


	2. Chapter 2 Hancock informa

Capítulo 2: Hancock informa a Luffy.

Luffy , Chopper , Usopp estaban pescando , Brook llevaba la cuenta de cuántos peces pescaba cada uno para poder establecer un ganador del "Concurso de Pesca" que habían inagurado hacía un rato . Brook sólo había pescado una bota , por lo que fue el primer eliminado.

El segundo eliminado fue Chopper , por lo que "la gran final" era entre Usopp y Luffy.

\- ¡Usopp tiene uno!- Gritó Chopper.- ¡ÁNIMO , USOPP!

\- Luffy- san también tiene uno - Aclaró Brook.

La pelea por el título estaba muy igualada y en el momento más tenso:

-¡ACHÚUUUUUUU! - Luffy estornudó y dejó caer la caña. Ya era oficial : Usopp era el gran pescador del barco.

\- ¡Siiiiii!- Gritó Usopp.

-Oye , no ha valido , he estornudado- Dijo Luffy.

\- ¡He ganado , he ganado!- Seguía celebrando Usopp.

\- Luffy- san , ¿te has resfriado? - Preguntó Brook

\- No , no , estoy bien.

\- ¡CÁLLATE YA , IMBÉCIL! - Usopp había conseguido enfadar a Nami y se había llevado un puñetazo en la cabeza. - CALLAOS TODOS YA.

Zoro se despertó por el grito de Nami

\- Eres muy ruidosa , Nami- Dijo Zoro muy bajito , pues sabía que él también podría llevarse un buen golpe.

\- ¿ Cómo dices ?

\- Nada , nada...- Contestó Zoro.- Cada día es mas violenta y desagradable , esa Nami...

Zoro comenzó a desperezarse y se fue a entrenar con las espadas.

\- Se acerca un SÚPER barco pirata , Luffy - Dijo Franky , quien estaba al mando del Sunny.- Pero no se de quién es la bandera.

\- A ver , déjame ver - Dice Robin cogiendo los prismáticos.- Son las Piratas Kuja.

El barco de la emperatriz pirata se acercó al Thousand Sunny y la jefa de las Kuja , la Shichibukai Boa Hancock subió al barco.

\- Lu.. Luffy - Dijo avergonzada- He venido a avisarte de que la marina ha tendido una trampa en la próxima isla... No vayáis a la isla que marca la aguja central del log pose del nuevo mundo.

\- Ah , ya veo- Dice Luffy - Muchas gracias , Hancock

 _-En la imaginación de Hancock :_

 _-_ Gracias , cariño- Luffy la mira de forma seductora - No podría hacer nada sin tí.

\- Oh , Luffy...- Responde avergonzada Hancock

\- Hancock , cásate conmigo , por favor- Dice Luffy acercando sus labios a los de ella

-Ooooh , Luffy- Dice Hancock cayendo al suelo

Los mugiwaras la miraron como si estuviera loca. - Eh...- Luffy la miró- Gracias por la información.

Marigold había cogido a su hermana y la estaba llevando de vuelta al barco de las Kuja. Sandersonia se había parado a preguntar a Luffy cómo se encontraba pero regresó inmediatamente al barco.

\- Adiós , Luffy.

\- ¡Ven a Amazon Lily pronto!

\- ¡Te esperamos!

Luffy las despidió y prometió ir como el rey de los piratas


	3. Chapter 3 El hechizo

Capítulo 3 : El hechizo

-¿Qué fue lo que aprendimos cuando el hombre estuvo aquí? - Preguntó Ume.

\- Que son de goma - Dijo Yuki.

\- Que tienen bolas de oros que no quieren que toquemos - Añadió Ikuko.

\- ¿Y?- Preguntó impaciente.

Las dos se quedaron pensando pero Ume no les dio tiempo y contestó ella a su propia pregunta :

\- Que se agobian cuando las mujeres sienten interés por ellos.

\- Cierto...-Dijo Ikuko.

\- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver? - Preguntó Yuki confundida.

\- Utilizaremos eso en su contra- Afirmó Ume.

\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Ikuko.

\- Con magia - Sonrió.

\- Ume , las Kuja ya no hacemos magia- Se apresuró a decir Ikuko.

\- Yo lo veo bien . No la usamos , pero aún se sigue enseñando lo básico.- Dijo Yuki sonriendo.

\- Intentémoslo - Dico Ume emocionada.

No podían ser descubiertas por que tendrían que enfrentarse a Hebihime por querer causarle problemas a Luffy , asi que debían hacerlo en plena noche.

\- Parece que vamos a hacer magia negra - Dijo entre risas Yuki.

\- Yuki , concéntrate. He traído el libro de magia.

\- Es un hechizo bastante sencillo. -Dijo Ume leyéndolo por encima.

Consiguieron hacer el hechizo que hacía que todas las mujeres se sintieran atraídas por Luffy , por lo que no podría desembarcar en una isla por mucho tiempo ; el hechizo duraba 4 días.

El cielo se iluminó y fue cubierto por una nube de polvo rosa que fue apreciable desde todas las partes del mundo.

\- ¿Ha funcionado? - Preguntó Ume.

\- Creo que sí - Dijo Ikuko.

\- Yo no me siento atraída por el hombre - Dijo Yuki.

\- Será que hay que verlo para sentirse atraída.- Supuso Ume.

Pero ... las chicas no se dieron cuenta de que hicieron mal el hechizo y que tuvo una consecuencia que daría lugar a extrañas circunstancias : Sólo se enamorarían las chicas que tuvieran una relación profunda con el capitán de los Mugiwaras.


	4. Chapt4 Los primeros efectos del hechizo

Capítulo 4 : Los primeros efectos del hechizo.

Nami se había levantado de pronto , en mitad de la noche. El corazón le iba muy rápido , por lo que decidió levantarse a beber algo e intentar volver a dormirse.

En la cocina se encontró con Robin

\- Robin... - Dijo Nami- ¿También estás despierta?

\- Perdona , ¿te he despertado? - Preguntó la morena.

\- Oh , no , no- Dijo Nami cogiendo un vaso de agua.

\- Voy a ir a la cama otra vez.- Dijo Robin levantándose- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches , Robin.

Nami se quedó sola en el silencio de la noche. De pronto escuchó un ruido y fue corriendo a la habitación de los chicos.

\- Luffy - Dijo Nami en voz muy bajita para no despertar a los demás - Luffy , despierta.

\- Na-Nami... ¿Qué hora es?... -Dijo Luffy como pudo.

-Luffy... he ... he escuchado un ruido- Le dijo Nami asustada- Tengo miedo.

El chico se volvió a quedar dormido.

-Luffy , ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- le preguntó Nami.

-Sí... - le dijo este más dormido que despierto.

Nami se subió a la "cama" de Luffy y se acopló como pudo. Sólo en ese momento pensó que estaba en la habitación de los chicos , en la cama con Luffy y que cualquiera podía malinterpretar la situación pero ... no le importó.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida. Al poco tiempo de que Nami se quedara dormida , Luffy se despertó.

-¡NAMI!- Gritó pero se llevó las manos a la boca . Todos los demás seguían dormidos

-¿Qué hace Nami aquí?- se preguntó Luffy mientras iba al baño. Cuando terminó , pensó en que hacer con Nami. No podía dejarla allí pero tampoco iba a despertarla.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación pero vio la luz encendida.

\- ¿Luffy? - Preguntó Robin.

-¿Robin? - Preguntó Luffy- ¿Qué haces despierta?

-¿Donde estaba? - Preguntó Robin señalando a Nami.

\- En nuestra habitación , decía que había escuchado un ruido- Le contestó Luffy

"Esta no pierde el tiempo" -pensó Robin ; dijo en voz alta :-Sí , si que oímos un ruido ... nos asustamos mucho...

\- Luffy...- Dijo Nami , que llevaba un rato despierta - ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí?

\- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó Luffy extrañado.

\- Estamos muy asustadas , ¿verdad? - Añadió mirando a Robin , quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sois mayores para asustaros por un ruido -Dijo Luffy entre risas- Tranquilas , nosotros estamos aquí al lado , no os pasará nada. Buenas noches , chicas.- Dijo antes de irse de la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5 Que gane la mejor

Capítulo 5 : Que gane la mejor.

\- Vaya , vaya... no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?- Dijo Robin ligeramente enfadada.

\- ¿Y a tí que? - Dijo Nami enfadada - ¿Te gusta? - Añadió irónicamente.

\- ¿Pasaría algo?- Preguntó Robin. Se miraron entre ellas... ¿Desde cuando les gustaba Luffy?

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?- Preguntó la pelirroja - No tenía ni idea.

\- No sabría decirte exactamente... ¿Y a ti?

\- Pueees... tampoco sé...

\- ¿No es muy raro? -Le preguntó Nami.

\- Estaba pensando en eso ahora mismo.- Le respondió la morena.- Es muy extraño que las dos nos hayamos dado cuenta las dos a la vez...

Las dos mujeres reflexionaron durante unos minutos.

-Bueno , no importa - Nami rompió el silencio- Solo no te metas en mis planes.

\- ¿Cómo que no me meta? - Preguntó Robin incrédula.

\- Bueno... yo he dado el primer paso.- Dijo Nami.

\- Claro , si solo te ha faltado tirarte encima de él - Dijo Robin.

\- Bueno , pues yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo estar.- Dijo Nami- Ya me dirás qué hacemos.

-Fácil , que dedida él- Contestó Robin con naturalidad- Pero no podemos enfadarnos con la otra.

\- Me parece bien.- Nami le tiende la mano y añade :- Que gane la mejor.

Las chicas se dieron las manos y se acostaron.

"Es obvio que Luffy va a elegirme a mí"- Pensó Nami - " Nos conocemos desde hace mucho más tiempo"

"Espero no que sea una niña y sepa jugar limpio. Estoy segura de que se quedará conmigo"- Pensó Robin.

 **Nota de la autora:** _Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que subí por última vez y quería pedir perdón por que el capítulo es muy corto y me habéis recomendado que los haga más largos. Tengo que decir que lo tenía escrito y que intentaré añadir algo más pero los que escriba a partir de ahora serán más largos._

 _Gracias por los consejos y espero que os guste. 3_


	6. Chapter 6 Saltan chispas

Capítulo 6 : Saltan chispas.

Brook despertó a todo el mundo temprano y Sanji comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

\- Buenos días , Luffy - Dijo Nami , quien llevaba una minifalda y un top muy ajustado

" Mírame, Luffy : con esta ropa estoy segura de que vas a querer estar conmigo. Robin , no es necesario que te molestes en hacer nada" -Pensó Nami

\- Hola, Nami - Dijo Luffy bostezando.

\- Oye , Nami , creo que se te ha olvidado quitarte la ropa interior. -Dijo Robin enfadada "Será..."

El único que había ignorado la ropa de Nami había sido el único que ella quería que se fijara.

\- Buenos días , Luffy - Dijo Robin con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- Hola ,Robin - Luffy aún seguía dormido por lo que le costaba hablar.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? - Le preguntó amablemente

\- Sí , despues de dejar a Nami , caí rendido.

\- ¡NAMI-SWAN! , ¡ROBIN-CHWAN! - Dijo Sanji mientras salía de la cocina - Os he preparado un fantás...- Sanji vio cómo iba vestida Nami y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Chopper corrió a ayudarle. Cuando acabó , añadió - Vamos a desayunar ya , chicas.

\- ¿Y nosotros? - Preguntaron Luffy , Chopper y Usopp.

\- Vosotros también- Dijo Sanji restándole importancia.

Las dos chicas esperaron a que Luffy se dirigiera al comedor y corrieron a sentarse a su lado. Robin fue la primera en llegar y sólo había un sitio al lado de Luffy . Robin rió y se sentó al lado del capitán. Nami llegó y vio la situación

\- Ehhh... Zoro - Dijo la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿Me dejas ese sitio?

-Eh... sí- Zoro se levantó y se sentó en otro sitio. Eso le había resultado muy extraños ¿Por qué quería sentarse ahí?

Luffy comía y comía mientras que la tensión entre Robin y Nami se hacía más notoria.

\- Tienes 30 años y vas corriendo a sentarte al lado de un chico de 20 - Le susurró Nami a Robin- No seas patética.

\- ¿Patética yo? - Preguntó Robin enfadada- Por favor , te ha faltado desnudarte delante de él.

Chopper tenía un oído muy fino y lo escuchó todo. El reno de la nariz azul se quedó pensativo : ¿Nami y Robin estaban discutiendo por ... Luffy? No, no podía ser eso.

\- ¿Te apetece comer más , Luffy? - Le preguntó la de Ohara ofreciéndole su plato.

\- ¿No te lo vas a comer? - Robin movió la cabeza indicando que no- Vale , ¡gracias!

\- ¿Quieres también el mío? - Le dedicó una sonrisa a Luffy - Ya no tengo más hambre.

\- Oye , yo me lo como .- Dijo Zoro alargando la mano para coger el plato.

\- ¡Tú no , te vas a poner gordo!.- Le contestó Nami a Zoro- Cógelo , Luffy- Volviéndose hacia el sombrero de paja mientras sonreía.

Chopper no podía creerlo... Nami y Robin estaban compitiendo por Luffy.

Después del desayuno , Chopper fue directo a hablar con Robin.

\- Oye Robin- Comenzó- He oído la conversación que teníais Nami y tú... ¿Pasa algo?

Robin le sonrió y le dijo : No , nada

\- Estábais peleando por Luffy... - Dijo Chopper extrañado- Robin, es Luffy. ¿Cómo os ha empezado a gustar de repente?

\- Bueno ... Él es amable , atento , se enfrentó a todo por salvarme y es muy divertido - Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- ¿Y no te parece raro que te haya empezado a gustar de repente?... ¿Y a las dos a la vez?

\- Bueno... pienso que me empezó a gustar antes pero lo confundía con el cariño que os tengo a todos los demás. Creo que a Nami le pasa la mismo.

Cuando la conversación terminó , fue a buscar a Nami. Era realmente extraño : ¿Nami y Robin estaban intentando conquistar al capitán?

\- Na-Nami...-Comenzó el pequeño-Escuché la discusión con Robin durante el desayuno ... Nami, ¿Te gusta Luffy?

Nami se avergonzó ante la pregunta y asintió muy despacio

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - Preguntó intrigado.

\- Pues... -Nami pensó durante un momento- Supongo que desde que me salvó de Arlong.

\- ¿Supones? - La miró con curiosidad.

\- Bueno , creo que confundía el cariño con el amor... y me he dado cuenta de que siento más que una simple amistad por él.

¡Igual que lo que dijo Robin! - Pensó Chopper- Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí... Creo que lo hablaré con Usopp.


	7. Chapter 7 Tenemos que ser discretos

Capítulo 7 : Tenemos que ser discretos.

Nami sabía perfectamente que Luffy no era el tipo de chico que captara rápido las indirectas ... o que las captara simplemente , por lo que debía ser muy clara.

Pero Nami seguía pensando en un tema que le resultaba muy complejo : La asexualidad de su capitán. Desde hacía mucho tiempo , había pensado en ese tema : Luffy no se interesaba por las mujeres (tenía el ejemplo de que la emperatriz pirata estaba enamorada de Luffy y él nunca le había hecho ningún tipo de caso) , pero se alteró cuando vio a dos chicos juntos.

\- Oye , Zoro- Dijo Nami acercándose - Es una pregunta un poco extraña pero... ¿Crees que a Luffy le gustan las mujeres?

Zoro la miró muy extrañado y le contestó : - Bueno , creo que sí. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- ¿Entonces por qué nunca demuestra nada? - Insistió la navegante.

\- Nami , pienso que Luffy es demasiado imbécil.

\- Entiendo...

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Eehh... solo lo he estado pensando desde algún tiempo. Nada importante - Nami corrió a su habitación pensando en un plan para conquistar a Luffy.

\- ¡Usooooopp! - Gritó Chopper corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba - Necesito tu ayuda.

\- No es raro - Dijo Usopp sonriendo - Soy el mas intelig...

\- Hay un problema con Nami y Robin - Le interrumpió el reno- Se... se... ellas se...

-¿Se qué? - Preguntó Usopp irritado.

\- ¡ELLAS SE HAN ENAMORADO DE LUFFY!

\- ¿CÓMOOOOOO?- Preguntó Usopp .

\- Creo que algo les ha pasado - Dijo Chopper - Tenemos que descubrir qué ha pasado , pero sin que nadie se entere o pordría haber algún problema... ¿Vale , Usopp? ... ¿Usopp?...

\- ¿CÓMO DICES?- Gritó Franky - ¿NAMI Y ROBIN ESTÁN ENAMORADAS DE LUFFY?

. ¡USOPP! - Gritó Chopper - ¡TENEMOS QUE SER DISCRETOS!

\- No podemos dejar que nadie más se entere , especialmente Luffy - Dijo el reno en voz baja para que solo le escucharan Usopp y Franky

\- ¿Enterarme de qué? - Preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

¡Luffy! - exclamaron Franky , Usopp y Chopper.

 **Nota de la autora :** _Me ha quedado algo corto , espero que me perdonen :D_

 _Llevo algún tiempo sin actualizar porque pasó algo raro que no me dejaba escribir donde suelo hacerlo , me enfadé y dejé de hacerlo (soy tonta)_

 _Bueno , espero que les haya gustado y prometo subir un capítulo prontito._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y por darme consejos y orientaciones._

 _Besos 3_


	8. Chapter8 Vuelve cuando seas una mariposa

Capítulo 8: Vuelve cuando seas una mariposa.

\- Luffy , no podemos decírtelo porque no puedes enterarte - Le dijo Usopp con naturalidad.

\- Eso , eso. -Le apoyó Chopper - Ha sido una pregunta muy tonta.

\- Mmm... teneis razón...- Dijo Luffy pensativo- ¿Por qué no me lo decis?

\- Porque no.- Respondió Franky cortantemente.

\- Vengaa... no diré nada - Suplicó Luffy.

\- No.

\- Por favooooor - Insistió el capitán.

\- No.

\- Luuuffy- Nami saludaba a su capitán enérgicamente.

\- Nami , ¿cuánto vamos a tardar en llegar a una isla? - Preguntó Zoro.

\- Mmmm... no sé , por el momento trazaré la ruta.- Le contestó Nami .

La navegante miró el Log Pose del Nuevo Mundo : La aguja del centro es la que más estable ... -pensó la pelirroja - Bueno , pues iremos ahí.

Nami dejó la ruta fijada y se acercó a Luffy.

\- Luffy -Comenzó- voy a ir a bañarme.

\- Vale , ¿hay que hacer algo?- Le preguntó.

\- No , no , está todo listo - Le contestó ella- solo quería avisarte de que estaré sola , desnuda en la ducha y que no sabré si alguien me espía - Dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a su capitán.

\- Vale , vale , le diré a Sanji que no vaya - Dijo Luffy agachándose para ponerse a la altura de Chopper , que le mostraba una mariposa que se le había posado en la nariz.

\- No la espantes , Luffy.- Dijo Chopper muy despacio , para que la mariposa no se asustara.

\- Pero , Luffy ...- Nami apartó a Chopper , haciendo que la mariposa echara a volar

\- ¡NAMI , MALDITA!- Le gritó Luffy - ¡ERA UNA MARIPOSA CHULÍSIMA!

\- ¡NAMI , MALDITA! - Le apoyó Chopper.

\- ¿¡UNA MARIPOSA ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE YO!?- Le gritó Nami a Luffy.

\- ¡TÚ NO TIENES COLORES CHULOS! - Le replicó Luffy. - ¡Ve a bañarte y vuelve cuando moles tanto como esa mariposa!

\- ¡PUES QUIZÁ LO HAGA! - Le gritó Nami mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Nami-san?- Preguntó Brook acercándose a Luffy.

\- Ha espantado a una mariposa preciosa- Dijo Chopper triste.

\- ¡Y sólo para decir que no la espiáramos en el baño! .- Dijo Luffy irritado- ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?.

\- Últimamente está muy rara -Zoro se unió a la conversación- Hace un rato me ha preguntado si te gustan las mujeres.

\- Piensa que Luffy-san es un pervertido.- Concluye Brook.

\- ¿CÓMO DICES? - Pregunta Luffy.

\- Claro... tiene sentido- Le apoya Zoro.

\- ¡Pe-pero yo no lo soy!- Exclamó Luffy- ¡No quiero que piense eso!

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Preguntó Sanji quien era el último chico de los mugiwaras que faltaba.

\- Nami piensa que Luffy es un pervertido que quiere espiarla en la bañera- Le contó Zoro.

\- ¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A NAMI-SAN , CAPULLO!?- Sanji estaba dispuesto a moler a su capitán a golpes , por lo que Usopp y Chopper lo sujetaron.

\- ¡Yo nada! - Exclamó Luffy.

Cuando a Sanji le contaron lo ocurrido y se calmó , le aconsejó a Luffy : ¿Por qué no hablas con Robin-chan?

\- Es verdad , Robin-san es una mujer- Le apoyó Brook - Podrían tener una charla de mujer a mujer.

\- ¿Una charla de mujer a mujer? - Preguntó Luffy- ¿Eso qué es?

\- Sólo habla con Robin-chan para que ella le explique que no piensas hacer nada de eso.- Le animó Sanji.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Luffy.

Chopper , Usopp y Franky se miraron : ¿Deberían contar lo que Chopper había descubierto?

Oye , veo una isla - Dijo Zoro.

* * *

 **N/A.** : El capítulo en sí parece un poco tonto pero va a ser muy importante la duda que se crea sobre si Nami se siente acosada o no se fía del capitá , me reí mucho escribiendo este capítulo porque me imaginaba toda la escena en mi cabeza asi que espero que les haya gustado.

Besos 3


	9. Chapter9 Los Mugiwaras caen en la trampa

Capítulo 9: Los Mugiwaras caen en la trampa.

Desde que Nami puso un pie en la isla sintió que algo no iba bien.

-Luffy...- Le dijo al capitán de los mugiwaras- Esta isla no me gusta nada.

-¡Tonterías!- Dijo Luffy – No te preocupes , Nami. Mientras yo esté aquí no te pasará nada.

Brook y Sanji tosieron exageradamente.

\- ¡CON ZORO! - Rectificó al instante el capitán de los Mugiwaras.

Nami le miró extrañada : - ¿Con Zoro?

\- Si , si , si - Le dijo el capitán- Con Zoro no te pasará nada. - La tomó por los hombros y la empujó levemente hacia donde estaba el espadachín - ¡Hala! , ve con él.

Luffy lo hizo para que Nami no se sintiese acosada por él pero , lejos de eso, la pelirroja se lo tomó de una forma totalmente contraria.

-Perdona si te soy una carga para tí - Dijo Nami enfadada , girándose para ver a Luffy- No hace falta que me protejas si tanto te molesto.- Nami se fue donde estaban Robin y Chopper.

\- Joder , Luffy... - Le dijo Zoro- Te has pasado mucho.

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó él sorprendido , pues no entendía el enfado de una de las Mugiwaras.

\- Voy a hablar con ella- Dijo Luffy.

\- No , espera - Le dijo Sanji- ¿Qué haces?

\- Voy a pedirle perdón.- Contestó Luffy con naturalidad.

\- Pues va a pensar que sólo quieres fastidiarla - Dijo Brook- Primero la echas y le dices que se vaya con Zoro , y luego vas a pedirle perdón.

\- Déjalo por ahora- Le aconsejó el espadachín.

\- ¿¡Pero qué pasa con las mujeres!?- Exclamó Luffy en voz demasiado alta , ganándose una mirada asesina de las chicas de su tripulación , quienes se ofendieron y se adelantaron al grupo de chicos.

\- Ya has vuelto a cagarla - Le dijo Sanji.

Tras unos minutos de exploración...

\- ¡MUGIWARA! - Una voz salió desde uno de los árboles que había.

\- ¡HUMITOS! - Dice Luffy esquivando a duras penas el puñetazo que el vicealmirante Smoker había enviado.

\- ¡RORONOA! - Grita la Capitana Tashigi - ¡Chicos , capturen a los Mugiwaras!

\- ¡Sí , Tashigi-chan! - Exclama la unidad del G-5

En pocos segundos , los Mugiwaras se ven rodeados por cerca de 150 hombres de la marina.

\- ¡Gear Second! - Exclama Luffy - ¡GOMU GOMU NO... JET GATLING!

\- Santoryu - Dice Zoro- ¡ONI... GIRI!

\- Diable Jambe -Comienza Sanji- ¡COLLIER STRIKE!

\- ¡Mil Fleur! - Dice Robin esta vez - ¡Gigantesco Mano! ... ¡SPANK!

Los cuatro ataques de los Mugiwaras fueron más que suficientes para derrotar a los hombres de G-5.

Pero Smoker se había acercado a Nami y la había esposado sin que ella pudiera hacer nada contra él.

\- ¡LUFFY! - Gritó la pelirroja- ¡AYÚDAME!

\- ¡NAMI! - Dijo Luffy corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Suéltala , Humitos!

Luffy y Smoker comenzaron a pelear , lo que le dió la oportunidad a Sanji de llevarse a Nami mientras Tashigi luchaba con Zoro.

La pelea de los últimos fue muy rápida ; Zoro había desarmado a Tashigi en el primer descuido de esta.

\- ¡LUFFY , VÁMONOS! - Gritó Zoro echando a correr.

Luffy obedeció y echó a correr. El vicealmirante Smoker fue detrás de los Mugiwaras.

\- ¡VAMOS TRAS ELLOS , TASHIGI! - Ordenó Smoker.

Pero ella no se movió sino que se echó a llorar

\- Nunca podré derrotarle...

\- TASHIGI ,VAMOS ¡AHORA!- Ordenó Smoker.

\- No puedo hacer nada...

Los mugiwaras ya estaban demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzarlos por lo que el vicealmirante Smoker dejó que se fueran y se dirigió a la capitana Tashigi.

\- Smoker-san...- Susurró ella.

Smoker le dio un bofetón a la capitana.

Todo el escuadrón se quedó helado.

-Es la última vez que desobedeces una orden y dejas que los enemigos se larguen . -Smoker la miró duramente . No le gustaba que Tashigi llorara pero tenía que hacerle ver que había cometido un error muy grave.

\- Yo.. yo...- susurró Tashigi- Lo siento , Smoker-san.- Acto seguido , se secó las lágrimas y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el buque de la marina.

En el barco de los Mugiwaras , Nami y Sanji llegaron antes que nadie.

\- Así que esta es la isla a la que se refería la emperatriz pirata...

\- ¿Qué isla? - Preguntó Nami intrigada.

\- Boa Hancock vino a avisar de que no tomáramos una ruta en concreto ya que la marina había preparado una trampa.

\- ¿¡Cómo es que nadie me avisó!? - Preguntó Nami muy irritada- ¡Yo soy la navegante! , ¡Debo saber ese tipo de cosas!

\- Nami-san , creo que es más importante pensar cómo quitarte esas esposas en este momento.

Poco antes de llegar al Thousand Sunny , los mugiwaras dejaron de correr. Luffy dejó que los chicos se adelantaran y cogió a Robin por el hombro.

\- Robin , espera - Le dijo el capitán a la morena.

Esta se paró y se giró para mirar a Luffy.

\- ¿Que pasa , Luffy? - Le preguntó con interés.

\- Mmmm... - El chico no sabía cómo explicarle la situación a Robin sin que ella pensara nada raro.- Hay un problema con Nami.

\- ¿Con Nami? - Le extrañó la respuesta del hombre.- ¿Un problema?

\- Sí... Verás... - Comenzó- Ella ha malinterpretado algunas cosas.

Robin sonrió " _Así que Nami no le interesa para nada_ " -pensó la usuaria de la Hana Hana no Mi.

\- Quiero que hables con ella , por favor - Dijo el capitán sacándola de sus pensamientos - Ya sabes... que tengáis una conversación de mujer a mujer.

\- ¿Una conversación de mujer a mujer? -Dijo Robin entre risas- Esa expresión no es propia de tí.

\- Me la han enseñado Brook y Sanji - Dijo el capitán con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos mugiwaras comenzaron a reír y Robin le miró con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡Luuuuffyyy! , ¡Rooobiiiiiin! - Chopper los llamaba desde el barco.

\- ¡Ya voy! - Le contesta el hombre de goma. Seguidamente se giró hacia la chica y añandió con una gran sonrisa:- Cuento contigo , Robin.

Después de eso , Luffy echó a correr hacia el barco. La morena enrojeció ante el gesto de su capitán y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que él.

\- ¡Sanji , comida! - Dijo el chico subiendo al barco.- La pelea con humitos me ha dado mucha hambre.

\- ¡Deja de pensar en comida , imbécil! -Le gritó este propinándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.- ¡Ponte a pensar en cómo ayudar a Nami-san!

\- ¿A Nami? -Dijo Luffy levantándose del suelo con un gran chichón.

La chica se giró para mostrarle a él las esposas de Kairouseki (piedra marina) con las que Smoker la había inmovilizado.

\- ¿Alguna idea? -Preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Podemos cortarle las manos -Dijo Zoro desenvainando una de sus espadas , con una sonrisa maligna.

Nami le dio una patada , Sanji un puñetazo en la cabeza y Chopper le insultó muy enfadado. Zoro se sentó en el suelo :- Sólo era una broma -Dijo el chico acariciándose el chichón que el rubio lehabía hecho.

\- Mmm... - Toda la tripulación comenzó a pensar en una solución. Ciertamente , era mucho más complicado deshacerse de unas esposas de Kairouseki ya que no todo el mundo puede manejar dicho material.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a una de las islas y pedimos ayuda a un herrero? -Sugirió Robin.

\- ¡Eso es! -Dijo Chopper emocionado.

\- Por fin alguien que da una buena idea - Dijo Nami mirando con mala cara a Zoro.

\- Robin es SÚPER lista - Dijo Franky.

\- Perfecto ; buena idea, Robin -La felicitó el capitán- ¡VÁMONOS!

\- ¡SÍ! -Respondieron al unísono los demás mugiwaras.

* * *

 **N./A.:** Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulos del fic. Aunque parezca que la historia no avanza , es necesario meter cositas como estas que parecen tonterías pero que van a ser interesantes en un futuro cercano (son "preparativos").

Espero que les haya gustado y reido ; disculpen si tardé mucho en prepararlo pero es que es largo :P

Besitos y muchas gracias por todos los reviews 3


	10. Chapter 10 La preocupación de Luffy

Capítulo 10: La preocupación de Luffy y el descubrimiento de la verdad.

Los mugiwaras pusieron rumbo a una de las islas más cercanas mientras rezaban para que hubiera algún herrero lo suficientemente experto como para poder quitar unas esposas de Kairouseki.

Nami no podía hacer prácticamente nada y comenzaba a aburrirse , pero en seguida Sanji y Chopper la entretuvieron.

Luffy fue a sentarse en la cabeza del Sunny mientras se impacientaba: Ciertamente , algo muy extraño pasaba en el barco. Estaban todos muy raros , especialmente Nami y Robin.

Las dos chicas habían ocupado todos sus pensamientos durante varias horas : Nami actuaba de forma muy extraña y se notaba... ¿De verdad era que se sentía acosada por el capitán? ; Robin también le preocupaba : Ella le observaba durante mucho tiempo , le sonreía y se sonrojaba ... ¿Había algo mal con la chica de Ohara? , ¿Alguien más lo habría notado o eran imaginaciones suyas?

Luffy quería que todo volviera a la normalidad y se sentía realmente incómodo sin saber si esas dos tenían algún problema que no quisieran o no pudieran contar. Tenía muchísimas preguntas en la cabeza y no sabía a quién pedir ayuda.

\- Zoro , -Le llamó el capitán con tono serio- ven un momento.

El espadachín obedeció y se acercó a la cabeza del león. Vio que su capitán ocultaba sus ojos bajo el sombrero y tenía una expresión muy seria.

\- ¿Pasa algo , Luffy?- Le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -Le hizo otra pregunta el del sombrero de paja.

Zoro no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería pero intuía que se trataba del tema de la navegante.

\- Luffy... Si es por lo de Nami , sólo quítaselo de la cabeza.- Luffy le miró por un instante.

\- Tienes razón... - El moreno cruzó los brazos- He dejado el tema en manos de Robin.

\- ¿No crees que eso solo aumentará la tensión? - Le preguntó el peliverde sin terminar de escucharle. Zoro hizo una pausa esperando a que su capitán dijese algo ; pero no lo hizo.- Creo que deberías hablar con ella , es un problema que tenéis que resolver vosotros , nadie más. No conseguirás nada bueno involucrando más gente de la necesaria.

\- Vaya , Zoro , no sabía que dieras tan buenos consejos. -Rió el capitán; el espadachín y el capitán rieron unos segundos; después el moreno continuó hablando: -También me preocupa Robin.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - Preguntó el chico ladeando ligeramente la cabeza indicando extrañeza.

\- ¿No crees que está un poco rara?

\- Bueno , ella es rara. -Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- Si crees que lo está , ¿no es más fácil si se lo preguntas tú?

El moreno había adoptado una expresión seria después del pequeño momento de risas entre los dos chicos. Luffy miró al espadachín durante un segundo . pero ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para que Zoro notase la tristeza y preocupación del chico.

\- Ellas... Todos vosotros me importáis mucho... -Dijo el capitán mirando al horizonte.- No quiero que haya malentendidos o que desconfiemos unos de otros.

\- Lo sabemos , Luffy. -Zoro había comenzado a mirar al horizonte , donde miraba el capitán.- Quizás haya algo detrás de esas actitudes.

\- Creo que le diré a Robin que olvide la conversación con Nami. -Reflexionó en voz alta- Voy a hablar con ellas.

A pocos metros de allí , Chopper y Usopp escuchaban la conversación de los dos chicos.

\- Creo que debemos decírselo.

\- ¿No crees que tenemos que averiguar que está pasando antes? - Preguntó el tirador al doctor.

\- ¡Creo que las cosas podrían complicarse! -Exclamó el renito -Luffy está preocupado.

\- Sí... es verdad. -Respondió Usopp- Pero es un tema delicado , no sabemos cómo se lo tomará Luffy...

\- ¿Por qué no esperamos a la noche? - Preguntó Franky uniéndose a la conversación- Resolvamos primero lo de Nami.

\- Sí , estoy de acuerdo. -Le apoyó el de la nariz larga- Dejemos un poco de tiempo.

\- Vale , lo haremos esta noche.

\- Oíd, -Gritó una voz detrás de sus espaldas- No tardaremos más de media hora en desembarcar. -Explicó Nami.- Id preparándoos.

\- ¡SI, NAMI-SWAN! -Respondió el cocinero con los ojos en forma de corazón.

\- Tenemos que repartir las tareas. -Dijo Robin acercándose a la navegante.

\- Si... Esta vez es más difícil -Dijo pensativa la pelirroja- Chicos , haremos lo siguiente: Luffy y Brook irán a explorar la isla ; Zoro , Franky y yo nos quedaremos en el barco , Robin y los demás irán a buscar al herrero. Nos comunicaremos mediante los Den-den Mushi que llevará cada grupo ; en caso de que haya algún problema , nos encontraremos todos aquí antes del anochecer. ¿Todo claro?

\- ¡SI! - Respondieron los Mugiwaras mientras Nami y Robin sonreían.

-¡VÁMONOS!- Gritó el capitán.

Cuando llegaron al puerto de la isla el equipo de Robin se adentró en la ciudad en busca del herrero ; Luffy y Brook dieron la vuelta a la isla en poco tiempo y fueron en busca de un bar para comprar algo de comer.

Mientras tanto , en el barco , Nami no podía hacer nada y tampoco tenía a Sanji y a Chopper para distraerla... ¿Qué podía hacer?... Se puso a imaginar cómo sería estar con Luffy y enrojeció. Esperó que ninguno lo notara pero...

\- Ey -La llamó el espadachín- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

\- Yo... yo... eh...- Nami comenzó a enrojecer- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Por qué estás así de rara?

\- ¿Rara?

\- Sí... No actuáis como soléis hacerlo. -Le replicó el peliverde- Luffy está preocupado.

Nami comenzó a sentir cómo su pulso se aceleraba y su cara se enrojecía : -Luffy está preocupado por mí... -Reflexionó Nami , a la vez que sonreía.

\- Sí , por ti y por Robin. - El comentario de Zoro había hecho que todas las expectativas e imaginaciones de su boda con Luffy que habían aparecido en su cabeza , se esfumara; fue como un jarro de agua fría para la chica.

\- ¿¡Por Robin!? -Dijo Nami un poco enfadada y celosa.

Zoro la miró como si estuviera totalmente loca y abrió la boca para contestarle , pero la voz de Robin desde el Den-den Mushi le interrumpió: - ¿Nami , Zoro , Franky? -Dijo la voz- ¿Estáis ahí?

Nami le hizo una señal a Zoro para que descolgara el altavoz.

\- Sí , Robin -Contestó la pelirroja- Estamos aquí.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? -Le preguntó el espadachín a la morena.

\- Sí , hemos encontrado a alguien que puede quitarle las cadenas a Nami. -Respondió alegremente la voz de Chopper.

\- Debéis seguir la calle principal del distrito comercial. Es una línea recta , no tiene pérdida. -Explicó la de Ohara.

"No puedo estar segura cuando voy acompañada de Zoro" -Pensó la chica pelirroja mirando de reojo al espadachín. -Entendido , Robin. Iremos ahora mismo.

Zoro colgó el Den-Den Mushi. Nami se levantó y se dirigió al cyborg: -Franky , te dejo al mando del Sunny. No tardaremos.

-Claro , no os preocupéis. -Le contestó él.

Zoro ayudó a Nami a bajarse del barco y se dispusieron a ir hacia el lugar que Robin había indicado.

No fue difícil llegar allí y en seguida se reunieron con el grupo de Robin.

\- ¡NAMI-SWAN!- La llamó el cocinero.- Oh... si también viene el marimo.

\- ¿Cómo dices , cejas rizadas? -Le dijo el peliverde encarándolo.

\- ¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO ESPADACHÍN DE TRES AL CUARTO?

Poco después se inició una pelea entre ellos que los mugiwaras ignoraron. Se dispusieron a entrar a la herrería que se situaba justo a la espalda de Robin.

Las atendió una mujer muy amable y guapa , que hizo que Nami se sentara en una silla. La mujer examinó las esposas de la pelirroja: - ¿Problemas con los marines? -rió la mujer.

\- Señorita , no querríamos ponerla en ningún apuro. -Le dijo educadamente Usopp.

\- Cierto , ¿está bien que haga esto? -Le preguntó Nami un poco preocupada.

-Sí , sí , no hay ningún problema. -Dijo ella volviendo a examinarlas.- Estará listo en un par de minutos , no os vayais.

La mujer dejó solos a los chicos , quienes comenzaron a hablar de diversos temas sin importancia. Al cabo de un minuto , una niña vestida de maga , con una gran capa negra y un sombrero , apareció asustando a los mugiwaras. Sin hablar , la chica se dirigió a las mujeres de la banda y comenzó a mirarlas detenidamente.

\- ¿Quién ha hecho este conjuro tan malo?- Preguntó irritada la niña.

Todos se sorprendieron. -No neguéis que habéis hecho magia con estas chicas. -Dirigiéndose a los chicos , a los que se habían unido recientemente Sanji y Zoro tras la pelea.- ¡Puedo verlo perfectamente!

Usopp cogió a la niña y se la llevó fuera de la tienda. Chopper inventó una excusa y se fue a reunirse con los que habían salido.

-¿Es magia entonces?- Preguntó Usopp.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -Le gritó la niña enfadada.- ¡No me equivocaría en algo así!

\- ¿Y qué tipo de conjuro es? -Le preguntó interesado.

\- Uno de amor. -Dijo ella restándole importancia.- Así que no mintáis...

\- ¿Cómo funciona?- La interrumpió el reno.

\- El conjuro enamora a personas que hayan conectado de forma muy profunda. PERO ESTÁ MAL HECHO.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Por que solo ha hecho que se enamoren las chicas!

Chopper y Usopp se miraron contentos por haber descubierto la realidad detrás del supuesto enamoramiento de Nami y Robin

\- ¿Cuánto dura el hechizo?- Preguntó el tirador.

\- No lo sé... quizá horas , días o meses , incluso.

Los chicos se asustaron: ¿semanas soportando esa situación tan extraña? Hasta Luffy terminaría por darse cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo podemos hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad?

\- No se puede. -Respondió rotundamente.

La respuesta de la joven había sido como un jarro de agua fría para los chicos : ¿qué harían si el hechizo se prolongaba mucho más?

\- ¡SANGO! -Gritó la mujer que los había atendido anteriormente mientras corría en la dirección donde estaban los 3 reunidos.- Les ruego que la perdonen ; es una niña y no sabe lo que dice. Sango , ve a casa ahora mismo.

\- ¡Chicos!- Nami saludaba a Chopper y Usopp con la mano.

\- ¡Nami! -Exclamó el renito mientras corría hacia ella para abrazarla.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí , perfectamente.

\- Volvamos al barco , ya se está haciendo de noche.- Propuso Sanji.

-Vámonos- Dijo Zoro echando a andar.

\- ¡Zoro! -Exclamó Robin.- Estás yendo en dirección contraria

Los mugiwaras comenzaron a reír, excepto Usopp , que seguía pensando en lo que la niña les había dicho.


	11. Chapter 11 Una nueva rival

Capítulo 11: Una nueva rival.

Cuando el grupo de Nami , llegó al barco. Todos subieron y volvieron a sus puestos habituales.

La noche llegó y los mugiwaras comenzaron a preocuparse ante la tardanza de Luffy y Brook.

Hacía más de media hora que el sol se había ocultado y seguía sin haber rastro alguno del chico de goma y el esqueleto. Las dos chicas de la banda buscaban desesperadas alrededor del Sunny , sin suerte.

\- Tenemos que salir a buscarles.- Concluyó la arqueóloga.

\- Sí , es cierto. -La apoyó la navegante.- Están tardando demasiado.

\- Tampoco es para tanto. -Dijo Zoro.

\- Conocemos a Luffy -Explicó el cocinero saliendo de la cocina con unos aperitivos para sus nakamas.- Siempre se retrasa por cualquier tontería.

\- Pero... -Comenzó Nami siendo interrumpida por el espadachín.

\- No le deis más vueltas , volverán. -Le restó importancia.

Las dos únicas chicas de la banda se miraron y , sin decir una palabra, salieron del barco. A Zoro y Sanji les soprendió muchísimo esa reacción : ¿Por qué se mostraban tan preocupadas por la tardanza de los dos chicos?

\- ¿Dónde vais? -Le gritó Usopp desde el barco.

\- ¡Nami! , ¡Robin! -Las llamó Chopper.

\- Os vais a perder -Las avisó el espadachín.

\- ¡Nos perderemos si tú vienes con nosotras! -Le replicó la pelirroja girándose para mirar al Sunny.

Ante ese comentario , todos comenzaron a reír.

\- Esperad, - Intervino el cyborg- os acompaño.

Los 3 miembros comenzaron a buscar y tras apenas 2 minutos , los desaparecidos regresaron.

\- ¡Luffy! -Exclamó Robin con una gran sonrisa.

\- Menos mal que estás bien. -Dijo Nami.

Las dos chicas fueron directas al capitán pero Brook se interpuso entre ellos.

\- ¡No teníais que preocuparos por mí! -Dijo el músico abrazándolas.- Mi corazón va a mil por hora , -Continuó el conocido cantante de soul- aunque yo no tengo corazón , YOHOHOHO.

Ni Nami ni Robin supieron cómo reaccionar. Luffy comenzó a reirse ante el comentario del esqueleto.

\- Vámonos al Sunny. -Dijo el hombre de goma adelantándose- ¡SANJI , COMIDA!

El grito del capitán dirigido al cocinero , llegó al Sunny. El rubio se internó en la cocina para servir al chico lo antes posible.

Justo antes de subir al Sunny , a Robin se le ocurrió una gran idea para acercarse un poco al usuario de la Gomu Gomu no Mi: en la pelea , uno de los soldados acertó a darle en el ante brazo , le dolía un poco pero tampoco era algo que ella no puediera soportar , por lo que no dijo nada , ni siquiera a Chopper. Esperó a que Nami y Franky subieran a bordo y , aprovechando que Luffy estaba distraído, la chica soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó el chico saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Sí , sí... -Le contestó ella- Solo me duele el brazo.

Él se acercó a examinar su brazo. -¿Estás bien seguro? -El chico comenzó a tocarle la zona dolorida. Ella soltó un pequeño quejido , a lo que Luffy respondió soltando el agarre en seguida.- Perdona.

\- No pasa nada, - La de Ohara le miró con una tierna sonrisa. Seguidamente , se le enrojeció la cara pensando en el patético plan que estaba llevando a cabo: darle pena al chico para sentir que le importaba. - Luffy -le llamó la atenció al chico , quien seguía mirando su brazo.

\- Chopper te lo curará. -Dijo él sin escuchar a la chica.- Te ayudaré a subir , no te vayas a hacer daño.

" _¡NO HE TENIDO QUE PEDÍRSELO!_ "-pensó la arqueóloga.

El chico había seguido hablando después pero ella estaba pensando y no había escuchado una palabra de lo que él había dicho.

Él se inclinó un poco y le dijo que se subiera a su espalda. La cara de la chica se tornaba cada vez más roja.

Ignorando esto último , la mujer obedeció la orden del capitán y se subió a su espalda.

\- Agárrate bien. -Le ordenó mientras se preparaba para estirar sus brazos.

\- Entendido.- El pulso de Robin se aceleraba. Puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de él , suave pero firmemente.

El chico la llevó sin problemas y le pidió a Chopper que la examinara.

Desde una esquina , Nami les observaba con un gran enfado y celos.

Sanji les llamó para cenar , a lo que todos acudieron en seguida. Solo faltaban Chopper y Robin , quienes estaban tratando el dolor en el brazo de esta última en la pequeña sala del doctor. El cocinero ordenó esperarles para cenar todos juntos.

Al poco , el doctor y la arqueóloga entraron al comedor.

La banda recibió a Robin con preocupación , acercándose todos a ella. Tras preguntar si se encontraba bien y qué tenía , Luffy la cogió por uno de los hombros y exclamó. -Me alegro de que estés bien , Robin. Seguro que tienes mucha hambre: ¡Vamos a cenar!

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer ( excepto Luffy , que engullía). Al cabo de un rato la animada y alegre cena se vio interrumpida por un golpe que procedía de fuera de la cocina.

\- ¿Hay alguien en el barco? -Preguntó Chopper asustado.

\- Seguro que son monstruos que habitan en la isla y vienen por que no les hemos ofrecido nada para calmar sus ansias de sangre. -Comenzó a asustarle el tirador.

\- En ese caso , te entregaremos a tí. -Comentó Zoro cogiendo sus espadas. Ante este comentario , el nariz larga comenzó a palidecer y a negarse a ser un simple aperitivo para un monstruo horrible

\- Yo... yo... - Usopp estaba blanco y tartamudeaba , mostrando tener más miedo que Chopper.

Toda la banda se preparó para un posible ataque. Salieron del comedor alumbrados por Usopp quien se situó estratégicamente detrás de Zoro. Durante unos instantes reinó la incertidumbre y la alarma hasta que...

\- ¡Chicos! -Exclamó la voz de una mujer.

Usopp la alumbró más , por lo que la mujer quedó cegada unos instantes.

\- ¡REBECCA! -Exclamaron Luffy , Usopp y Zoro.

\- ¿Quién es esta preciosidad? -Preguntó el cocinero con los ojos en forma de corazón.

La chica comenzaba a poder abrir los ojos.

\- Lucy-san -Le llamó la gladiadora del coliseo de Dressrosa.

Luffy rió al ver que ella seguía llamándole así. -Rebecca , me alegro de verte. -Comentó el capitán con una gran sonrisa.- Me llamo Luffy , no Lucy.

\- Es la costumbre. -Dijo ella riendo.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Le preguntó extrañado el espadachín recordando el rotundo no de la nueva princesa de Dressrosa a la proposición de ser nakama de los mugiwaras.

\- Déjala , inutil. -Le despreció el cocinero; acto seguido , se dirigió a la mujer: ¿Te apetece unirte a nuestra cena , Rebe-chan?

Todos volvieron a la mesa y Sanji sirvió té. La chica comenzó a sentirse tremendamente intimidada por Nami y Robin , pues la miraban fijamente y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Yo... - Comenzó la chica , tratando de explicar su deseo tan repentino y sorprendente de estar con Luffy.- Yo... -Miró de reojo a las chicas de la banda de los mugiwaras y tragó saliva.- ¡Quiero unirme a vosotros!

La exclamación había sorprendido mucho a todos los mugiwaras , que se quedaron en silencio.

 _"Espero que no sea un problema"_ -pensó la de Ohara- _"¿Por qué iba a ser un problema? ¡Ella sólo quiere unirse a la banda!... ¿no?"_

 _"Como si no tuviera suficiente con Robin , ahora otra más se une"_ \- pensó la pelirroja- _"Espera... ¿Por qué pienso en ella como una rival? Sólo quiere ser nuestra nakama"_

El primero que rompió el silencio que incomodaba a Rebecca , pues no sabía si aquel silencio era un no o simplemente sorpresa , fue Zoro.

\- ¿Por qué quieres unirte ahora? - Le preguntó el susodicho.

Era obvio que iban a preguntarle algo así pero Rebecca no había preparado una excusa ni podía tampoco decir la verdad : Estaba en el Thousand Sunny por que estaba decidida a confesarle al capitán que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

\- Pues... pues... -El cerebro de Rebecca iba a 1000 por hora , tratando de dar una buena excusa.

\- ¿Y eso qué más da , Zoro? -Le preguntó el del sombrero de paja , sonriendo como habitualmente.- ¡Me alegro de que hayas decidido unirte!, ¡Chicos , esta noche haremos una fiesta en honor a nuestra nueva nakama Rebecca!

Todos afirmaron alegremente , excepto Nami y Robin , que presentían las verdaderas intenciones de la chica del pelo rosa.

\- Puedes quedarte en la habitación de las chicas , allí estarás más cómoda. -Le dijo el capitán a la nueva nakama , dedicándole una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa.

La chica comenzó a enrojecerse y a sentir su pulso más fuerte.

\- Nami y Robin pueden... -Dijo él girándose hacia donde estaban sentadas anteriormente- ¿Nami? , ¿Robin?... ¿a dónde han ido?

\- Se fueron fuera a hablar de un asunto que tenían pendiente. -Dijo Chopper.- Yo la acompañaré.

Rebecca le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Chopper le enseñó el barco rápidamente y la llevó a la habitación de las chicas. El reno se paró frente dicha habitación y la despidió para que entrara y se pusiera cómoda. La chica así lo hizo y abrió la puerta. Dentro de ella , sus nuevas compañeras de habitación la esperaban sentadas en una cama , con los brazos cruzados y mirándola , de nuevo , fijamente.

\- Ho-hola , chicas. -Les dijo sonriéndoles.

\- ¿Por qué has venido , Rebecca? -Le preguntó la morena.

\- Me arrepentí de la decisión y volví a rectificar mi error. -Dijo ella.

\- Mentira. - Afirmó la pelirroja. -¿A qué has venido exactamente?

Rebecca había estado muy poco tiempo con Nami , pero bastante más con Robin. La chica morena no se había mostrado tan dura y desagradable antes , ¿qué pasaba con esas chicas?

\- No es mentira.

\- Sí lo es.

Rebecca sonrió; no sabía bien porqué pero había visto a Nami como una enemiga desde el primer momento que la vio con Luffy en Dressrosa. Notaba a Robin muy cambiada , tanto que pensó que también sería un estorbo en su plan de conquistar a su chico.

\- Sí , es mentira. -Aceptó la princesa.- He venido a confesarle a Luffy que estoy enamorada de él.

Robin y Nami se miraron. Eso no les hacía ni pizca de gracia : Rebecca era guapa , tenía un cuerpo muy bonito , era joven , simpática y tenía una gran relación con Luffy.

De un momento a otro , se formó una competición en la que todas participarían y jugarían para ganar.

Nami abrió la boca pero le interrumpió el sonido del megáfono : la voz de Zoro avisaba que había enemigos a la vista y que se reunieran todos para atacar.

La tensión entre las chicas al pelear juntas contra los enemigos , se hizo muy notoria para todo el grupo : Se gritaban , no se cubrían y más de una vez parecía que intentaban atacarse entre ellas. Cuando la pelea terminó , con los mugiwaras victoriosos y con algunos daños en el Sunny, Chopper y Usopp se reunieron lejos de las miradas de sus nakamas.

\- El hechizo también afectó a Rebecca también. -Reflexionó el tirador.

\- Usopp , estoy preocupado. -Le dijo el médico- Las chicas están enfrentadas , podrían hacerse daño entre ellas y no pueden trabajar juntas. -El maldito hechizo estaba causando problemas reales: antes eran solo Robin y Nami ; las chicas llevaban juntas mucho tiempo y sabían que no iban a hacerse daño la una a la otra pero... Con Rebecca , las cosas habían cambiado : La "competición" por quién se quedaría con Luffy comenzaba a causar verdaderos problemas y situaciones que podían ponerse muy feas y que podrían terminaran por luchar literalmente entre ellas.

\- También me preocupa si hay alguna afectada más por el hechizo.

\- Esperemos que no , porque las cosas podrían volverse peligrosas.

* * *

 **N.A. :** ¡Hola de nuevo!

Hoy les dejo un capítulo súper largo y emocionante , que espero que les guste mucho mucho.

Tengo que decirles que hoy (16 de julio) ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

Así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews :P

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado 3


	12. Chapter 12 Muestras de desprecio

Capítulo 12: Muestras de desprecio.

Aquella noche , fue la primera compartida por las 3 chicas.

La primera vez que Robin entró al barco (el Going Merry , por aquel entonces) , las 2 chicas pasaron la noche hablando y conociéndose mejor entre ellas: en poco tiempo , se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

La noche se presentaba de forma radicalmente opuesta : ninguna de las 3 quería estar alli , no hubo animadas charlas ni conversaciones , ni siquiera una bienvenida por parte de las dos veteranas ; las chicas se limitaron a cambiarse de ropa y meterse en la cama que ,para colmo , compartían. Rebecca esperaba la suya propia , por lo que las camas de Robin y Nami fueron unidas para que cupieran las 3 juntas.

Robin apagó la luz dejando a medias a Rebecca en su tarea de escribir notas en un pequeño cuaderno , y a Nami en la suya de cepillarse su largo cabello pelirrojo. Pudieron empezar una discusión por ese motivo pero ya habían peleado suficiente poco tiempo antes , por lo que se limitaron a acostarse sin decir una sola palabra.

De repente , alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación , alarmando a las chicas.

\- 3 _ladies_ en una cama. -Dijo el rubio con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Luffy se reía desde la puerta y Chopper las miraba sonriente.

\- ¿Vais a hacer una fiesta de pijamas? -Rió el capitán.

Las 3 chicas se miraron entre sí con asco y negaron rápidamente. Este gesto fue percibido por Chopper y Sanji. Este último comenzaba a sospechar el tema de disputa entre las chicas.

Ningún miembro de la banda era tonto y casi todos habían notado la tensión entre ellas cuando peleaban contra la marina , los enemigos a los que habían vencido hacía algunas horas. El gesto de desprecio mutuo entre las chicas despejó toda duda que pudiera permanecer en la cabeza del rubio.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? -Preguntó el cocinero.- ¿No os lleváis bien entre vosotras , chicas?

Con ese comentario , las chicas se dieron cuenta de que la tensión entre ellas se hacía innegable. Robin y Nami no querían que bajo ningún concepto Luffy supiese sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

\- Nosotras estamos... -Comenzó Rebecca decidida a contar toda la verdad.

Robin le puso una almohada en la boca , mientras Nami continuaba la frase que ella había dejado a medias : - ... genial aquí juntas. Nos llevamos de maravilla , ¿verdad?

Robin asintió: -Por supuesto.

Tras esto , las chicas se abrazaron mientras forzaban una sonrisa que no engañó a Chopper puesto que él sabía el motivo del enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Ves? -Le dijo Luffy.- No hay nada preocupante en ellas , ya os lo dije. -Dijo un poco molesto con Sanji y Chopper , pues le habían sacado de la cama para nada.

\- Sí , sí , tú tenías razón.

Luffy y Sanji se despidieron de las chicas. - ¿Tu no vienes , Chopper?- le preguntó el del sombrero de paja desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- Sí , sí , solo voy a echarle un vistazo al brazo de Robin.- Dijo con una voz dulce fingida mientras miraba a las chicas enfadado.

\- Ah , vale. Buenas noches , chicas.- Después de esto , cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Robin le tendió el brazo para que lo examinara.

\- ¿Sólo vinieron a comprobar eso?- Preguntó Nami.

\- ¿En qué diantres estáis pensando?- Dijo el pequeño con el ceño fruncido , ignorando el gesto de la mujer y la pregunta de la otra.

Las 3 le miraron con cara de no entender a lo que se refería el renito; este reaccionó suspirando y suavizando su gesto.

\- Sois amigas antes que nada. Lo de Luffy se os pasará , pero siempre podréis ser amigas.

Es comentario fue insultante para Nami , quien le contestó: -¿Cómo sabes que se pasará?

\- Tiene razón. -La apoyó Rebecca - ¿Por qué crees que sabes lo que sentimos?

\- Chicas , es todo una ilusión. -Intentó hacerlas recapacitar el renito.- No son vuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Le preguntó la de Ohara.

\- ¡Porque estáis hechizadas! -Les respondió el doctor perdiendo los nervios por unos segundos.

Las chicas se quedaron toatlmente mudas: ¿realmente un hombre de ciencia como un doctor les estaba diciendo , no solo que existía la magia , sino que alguien se dedicaba a hacer que personas aleatorias se enamoraran de otras?

\- ¿Cómo puede decir eso un doctor? -Preguntó incrédulamente la chica del Coliseo de Dressrosa.

\- Estás cansado , Chopper. -Le aconsejó la de Ohara- Creo que la preparación de medicamentos te ha dejado mareado y no puedes pensar con claridad.

Chopper entendía la reacción de las chicas , al fin y al cabo era como decirles que el cielo era azul cuando ellas lo veían blanco : confiarían siempre en su criterio. De todas formas , debía aconsejarles que no pelearan entre ellas.

\- Chicas , no queréis que Luffy vea peleas entre nakamas , ¿verdad?

Todas negaron con la cabeza , pues supondría una pérdida de confianza por parte del capitán.

\- ¿Dónde creéis que podeis pelearos con 0 posibilidades de que os pueda ver haciéndolo? -Preguntó Chopper esperando una lógica respuesta como "en ningún sitio , Luffy no tiene restringido el acceso a ninguna sala". Pero...

\- En el baño. - Sugirió Nami.

\- En la biblioteca. - Aportó Robin.

\- En esta habitación. -Concluyó Rebecca.

Chopper se quedó sin palabras. Tendría que hablarlo urgentemente con Usopp , pues había intentado el plan A (plan "convencer-a-las-chicas-de-que-no-son-sus-verdaderos-sentimientos") , por lo que había que pasar al B ( plan "mantener-a-las-chicas-separadas"). Chopper se rindió y se despidió de ellas , esperando que el segundo plan fuera realmente eficaz.

La mañana siguiente , fue algo extraña y llena , nuevamente , de tensión entre las 3 mujeres. La primera en levantarse fue Robin , seguida de Nami y ,por último Rebecca. La tensión comenzó con la llamada a la cocina para desayunar todos juntos: al lado de Luffy sólo podrían sentarse 2 de ellas.

\- ¡Buenos días , Nami-san , Robin-chan , Rebe-chan! -Las saludó dulcemente el cocinero del barco.

Ninguna de las 3 contestó , sino que se dirigieron corriendo a la mesa , suponiendo el asiento que tomaría Luffy. Las afortunadas fueron Robin y Nami , por lo que Rebecca escogió uno aleatorio. Luffy llegó y se sentó en su sitio habitual , siendo adulado por sus dos nakamas.

\- Buenos días , Luffy. -Le sonrió Nami acercándose al chico.- ¿Has dormido bien?

Al capitán le resultó raro el saludo de la pelirroja : -Eeehh...

Robin se apresuró a coger el brazo de Luffy con sus dos manos , por lo que el chico giró su cabeza para mirarla. -¡Buenos días! -Le dijo dulcemente.- Ya apenas me duele el brazo , muchas gracias por lo de ayer.

\- ¡No fue nada! -Le contestó él.

Nami comenzó a hablarle miertras Robin también lo hacía : -No puedo escucharos si me habláis a la vez... -Dijo él intentando que se callaran y hablaran una a una.

Poco a poco , el resto de la banda fueron entrando y viendo la extraña situación. Pero , de un momento a otro , un fuerte golpe puso fin a la charla de las dos : La silla de Luffy se había roto , haciendo caer al suelo al chico.

El chico agradeció mentalmente a Dios , pues esa situación le incomodaba muchísimo. Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió. Las chicas se preocuparon pero él les hizo una señal de que estaba bien.

\- Vaya golpe. -Comentó Zoro.

\- Luffy , si te has hecho alguna herida , te la curaré. -Dijo Chopper con preocupación , examinando su rostro.

\- Podré arreglar la silla , quedará como nueva. - Dijo Franky mirando a la silla rota.

\- Sí , sí , pero después de desayunar. -Dijo el cocinero.- La comida se enfría.

Los chicos se sentaron y Luffy ocupó una silla que había al lado de la nueva nakama.

\- Buenos días. -Le dijo ella sonriéndole. Él la miró y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

La chica miró a sus dos oponentes y dijo sin que nadie más la oyera "Jaque Mate". Estas dos le dedicaron una mirada de odio y terminaron sus desayunos lo más rápido que pudieron.

Después del desayuno , Luffy se puso a jugar con Chopper y Usopp , por lo que las chicas comenzaron sus estratégicos planes. La primera en "atacar" fue Nami : la chica se había puesto un vestido corto de color azul que acentuaba sus perfectas curvas y fue con un mapa que había encontrado hacia donde estaba su capitan. El mapa era bastante amplio , por lo que le pidió que le ayudara a mantenerlo abierto.

\- Cógelo tú por ahí. -Le dijo tendiéndole un extremo. El chico aceptó.

Nami aprovechó para acercarse a él , pues el mapa era amplio pero no permitía que los chicos estuvieran separados entre sí. La chica se inclinaba y dejaba ver el escote que Sanji y Brook pagarían por ver de lejos. El chico se dio cuenta: Al principio abrió los ojos como platos y miraba hacia todos los sitios , mientras intentaba mantener la concentración en la explicación de Nami.

 _"¡PERFECTO!"_ -pensó la chica. Después de todo , Luffy era un hombre.

La chica pasó al siguiente nivel y se puso a explicarle la zona que estaba más alejada de ella , por lo que tuvo que estirarse , rozando sus pechos con el brazo y parte de la zona de las costillas del capitán.

Luffy estaba muy incómodo por que seguía pensando que Nami se sentía acosada por él , pero no podía decírselo de mala manera pues ella se había molestado la vez que intentó alejarse para demostrar que podía estar relajada en el barco: la chica no hacía todo aquello queriendo por lo que él no podía mostrar interés aun que lo sintiera. El chico apartó disimuladamente su cuerpo del de Nami , intentando ser lo más discreto posible pero la chica se dió cuenta por lo que se apresuró a terminar su explicación y alejarse.

Nami se sintió muy dolida por el gesto del capitán: Robin y Rebecca tenían la oportunidad de acercarse sin que él las rechazara ... ¿Por qué era distinto con ella?

La segunda en atacar fue Robin.

\- Luffy. -Le llamó ella.

El chico seguía pensando en Nami , pero la voz de Robin le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Ah , Robin! -Le sonrió a ella- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No , no. -Ella se acercó a él y se puso a su altura.- Solo quiero un pequeño favor.

\- ¿Un favor?

Robin llevó al chico a la habitación que todas compartían y comenzó a desnudarse. El chico no tuvo ninguna reacción aparente , sólo la miraba extrañado.

\- Oye , Robin -La interrumpió el chico.- ¿Qué favor es?

La chica se había quedado desnuda a excepción de un tanga de color negro. Se acercó al armario lentamente , permitiendo a Luffy observar su figura y sus pechos desnudos. Del armario sacó un vestido largo ajustado de color morado con pedrería y se lo puso.

\- ¿Puedes abrochármelo? -Dijo ella dándole la espalda para mostarle su espalda. La cremallera empezaba justo en el trasero , por lo que el chico debía tocarlo para cerrársela.

El chico comenzó a ponerse rojo y nervioso : la chica se había quedado casi completamente desnuda delante de él y ahora eso.

Las manos del chico fueron firmes. Cogió la cremallera mientras cerraba los dos extremos del vestido con la otra mano tocando la piel de la mujer.

Nami abrió la puerta y vio la escena.

\- ¡Ah! Hola , Nami. -Le dijo como si nada el capitán- ¿Nos ayudas a cerrar la cremallera?

Nami se enfadó y se fue dando un portazo.

\- Vaya...

\- No te preocupes , está enfadada por que no sabe aceptar una derrota. -Dijo Robin sonriendo.

\- ¿Habéis estado jugando?

\- Algo así.

El chico cerró la cremallera y se fue de regreso donde estaban todos los demás. Allí estaba Nami tomando el sol y el moreno se acercó para decirle que no podía ser tan mala perdedora , que algunas veces se ganaba y otras se perdía.

A Nami ese comentario le sentó fatal , pues el chico que le gustaba le estaba diciendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él. Nami se cambió de sitio sin mirar al hombre , poniéndose al lado del espadachín mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas

\- ¿Qué le pasa? -Le susurró a Chopper.

\- Ella está muy sensible últimamente. -Le dijo él.- Debemos tratarla con cariño y ser amables.

\- ¡AAAAAHHH!

Un grito alertó a todos los presentes.

\- ¡REBE-CHAN!- El cocinero y el esqueleto miraban a Rebecca con admiración y se desacían en halagos para la chica.

Rebecca iba vestida de forma muy parecida a cómo estaba vestida durante la pelea en el Coliseo de Dressrosa. La armadura dejaba ver prácticamente todo su cuerpo , dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

La chica se acercó a Luffy y le sonrió.

\- Quiero demostrarte todo lo que he aprendido.

El chico sonrió satisfecho: -¿Quieres luchar contra mí?

La chica le miró y le dijo: - Como si fuera un entrenamiento.

Ella le atacó y él la esquivó. Comenzó a buscar ataques que necesitaban de un contacto entre los oponentes , cosa en la que Luffy no reparó. Rebecca era muy inteligente y había mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que la había visto luchar.

\- No lo haces nada mal- Dijo él esquivando un puñetazo de ella.

\- No te contengas.

Luffy no luchaba sino que se limitaba a frenar los golpes de ella e invertir sus movimientos o desequilibrarla, haciéndola caer al suelo ; si luchaba podría hacerle daño a la nueva nakama, pero notó que los movimientos de ella estaban ensayados , casi como una coreografía. El chico vio un hueco para atacarla : la sostuvo de la cintura y la tiró al suelo. La espada de Rebecca cayó lejos de ella.

\- Gomu gomu no... -Luffy se preparaba para su ataque.- ¡PISTOL!

La chica lanzó un grito y ambos se vieron rodeados por una nube de polvo. La tripulación se acercó corriendo donde ellos estaban : ¿¡Luffy había pegado a Rebecca!?

El polvo se fue disipando poco a poco , dejando ver a una Rebecca pálida y a un sonriente Luffy. Cuando se fijaron , el puño del hombre de goma había impactado a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de la mujer.

\- Creo que he ganado yo. -Le dijo el chico mientras se reía. A continuación , el capitán le tendió la mano a Rebecca , para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¡IDIOTA! -Sanji se había llevado un gran susto.

\- ¡LUFFY! -Le llamó Chopper.- ¡NO HAGAS ESO MÁS!

\- Nos has asustado , capullo. -Comentó Zoro

El chico comenzó a dar grandes carcajadas mientras continuaba ayudando a Rebecca. -Perdón , perdón. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí , sí. -Dijo ella terminando de levantarse.- Por un momento creí que ibas en serio.

Todos comenzaron a reirse... pero Nami estaba asustada.

 _"Yo... yo quería que Rebecca saliera herida"_ -Pensó ella aterrorizada- _"Incluso he sonreído cuando ha gritado... ¿¡Qué me está pasando!?"_ -Nami y las chicas eran rivales , pero no quería sentirse bien cuando les sucediera algo malo.

El día transcurrió de forma normal , siempre con tensiones entre las chicas y con intentos de ser la que más pegada estuviera a Luffy pero por la tarde...

\- ¡LUFFY!- Desde el cielo , vieron llegar a la futura reina de Arabasta , subida encima de Pell y portando a Carue en una de sus manos.

\- ¡VIVI! - Exclamaron Luffy , Zoro , Sanji , Usopp , Nami y Chopper.

\- ¿Quién es esa? -Preguntó el cyborg extrañado.


	13. Chapter 13 No te separes nunca de mí

Capítulo 13 : No te separes nunca de mí.

Vivi se apresuró a abalanzarse sobre Luffy , dándole un tremendo abrazo al chico. El gesto de la chica sorprendió a todos los mugiwaras. La chica se separó un poco y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al chico.

\- Vivi , ¿qué haces aquí? -Dijo él con muchísima alegría mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

\- ¡Vivi! -El doctor se apresuró a abrazar a la chica del pelo azul.

Después se unió al abrazo Sanji ,quien se apresuró adular y ofrecerle algo a la chica. :- ¡Vivi-swama! -Exclamaba con los ojos en forma de corazón.

A continuación la chica se presentó a los demás miembros de la banda. Las chicas la analizaban cuidadosamente; en dos años , Vivi había cambiado físicamente : La chica tenía el pelo corto ahora , su cara demostraba madurez , sus curvas se habían acentúado... La princesa de Arabasta estaba realmente preciosa.

Luffy se había acercado a Rebecca y a Vivi y les había pasado los brazos por los hombros: - ¡Ahora tenemos 2 princesas en el barco!

\- Parece que las estamos coleccionando. -Rió Usopp.

Luffy las soltó y gritó : - ¡CHICOS , ESTA NOCHE TENDREMOS UN BANQUETE EN HONOR A VIVI!

\- ¡SÍ! -Aceptaron todos los chicos.

\- Oye , Vivi. -Interrumpió Zoro- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

\- Pell se ofreció a traerme. -Dijo la chica señalando al hombre y a Carue , que estaban tirados en el suelo del barco , exhaustos por el viaje.

\- ¡Pell , Carue! -Exclamó Luffy.

\- ¿Y te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? -Le preguntó Robin fingiendo amabilidad.

\- Pues... -La chica se acercó al del sombrero de paja.- Luffy-san ¡Quiero unirme a la tripulación!

\- ¿CÓMOOOO? -Exclamaron todos los que la oyeron , a excepción de Pell y Carue , que ya lo sabían

\- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! -Le contestó Luffy sin atisbo de duda.

La respuesta del hombre fue un balde de agua fría para las chicas.

 _"GENIAL"_ -Pensó Nami- _"¡Otro obstáculo!"_

 _"YA LO QUE ME FALTABA"_ -Pensó Robin por su parte- _"COMO SI NO TUVIERA SUFICIENTE CON LAS OTRAS DOS"_

 _"¿Y esta que vendrá a hacer aquí?"_ -Se preguntó Rebecca fastidiada- _"Con lo bien que estaba yendo todo..."_

\- ¿Y dónde va a quedarse Vivi? -Preguntó Nami intentando esconder la rabia e impotencia que sentía dentro.

\- Pues con vosotras. -Contestó Zoro con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

\- ¿¡QUE QUÉEEE!? -Gritaron las 3 a la vez , haciendo que todos los miembros de la tripulación se giraran para mirarlas.

\- Qui-quiero decir... -Comenzó Robin , tratando de enmendar el tremendo error de las 3.- Nos encantaría recibir a Vivi en nuestra habitación pero con la unión de Rebecca , será imposible.

\- Exacto. -La apoyó Nami- No cabemos 4 en nuestra habitación.

\- Hay una habitación de invitados. -Solucionó Franky.- Además , construí la cama de Rebecca y otra más por si hacía falta. En la habitación hay espacio suficiente para dos personas.

\- ¡Eres increíble , Franky! -Le felicitó el capitán.

Las 4 chicas se quedaron solas y decidieron que Robin y Nami conservarían su habitación , Rebecca y Vivi compartirían la habitación de los invitados, pero para llegar a esa conclusión estuvieron peleando por más de 10 minutos. Definitivamente , no se aguantaban y menos cuando descubrieron que Vivi también estaba en el barco para conquistar al chico.

* * *

\- Creo que Vivi también ha sido afectada por el hechizo. -Dijo Chopper.

 _"¿Hechizo?"_ -pensó Zoro. Ciertamente , el espadachín también había notado el comportamiento extraño en sus nakamas femeninas: estaban como... demasiado obsesionadas con el capitán.- _"Pero la magia y los hechizos no existen..."-_ No obstante , el espadachín les preguntó a Chopper y Usopp.

\- ¿Qué hechizo?- Preguntó mientras los chicos cuchicheaban , asustándoles.

\- ¡Zo-Zoro! -Exclamó Usopp enfadado- ¡Capullo! ¡Nos has asustado!

\- ¿Que qué hechizo? -Dijo él volviendo al tema , siendo tan cortante como de costumbre.

Al principio Usopp y Chopper lo negaron todo pero Zoro consiguió la información tras un buen rato insistiendo. Cuando le contaron la situación , el peliverde comenzó a reirse a carcajadas , durante casi 1 minuto entero. Todo ese tiempo fue observado con caras de pocos amigos de los chicos , por lo que finalmente calló.

\- Pero quien más lo sabe.

\- Nadie. -Disimuló el tirador. Si Zoro descubría que lo sabía también Franky , quizá se enfadaría con ellos por no habérselo dicho a él también y les amenazaría.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Porque... No os ofendáis... -Comenzó Zoro.- Vosotros dos sois demasiado tontos.

Zoro se llevó una buena paliza de Usopp y Chopper , y algún que otro golpe de Sanji , que aprovechó la oportunidad.

\- Franky también lo sabe.- Dijo Chopper después , todavía enfadado con el espadachín por su terrible comentario.

* * *

Durante la tarde tuvieron que enfrentarse a un ciclón y a dos monstruos marinos , por lo que quedaron agotados. La tarde restante la pasaron descansando o haciendo actividades relajadas a fin de ahorrar y reponer energías para el esperado banquete que Luffy había anunciado en honor a la nueva nakama.

Al fin , Sanji comenzaba a preparar el delicioso menú que había ideado para esa ocasión especial mientras el resto de la banda decoraba la estancia para dicho banquete. Una vez terminada la deliciosa comida preparada por Sanji , los chicos y chicas se sentaron en la mesa todos juntos.

A punto estaba Luffy de hincarle el diente a un trozo de carne , cuando Sanji preguntó:- ¿Dónde está Vivi?

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros sin hallar la respuesta a la pregunta formulada por el chico rubio.

\- Iré a buscarla a nuestra habitación. -Dijo Rebecca levantándose de su asiento.

\- No hace falta. -Dijo una voz aproximándose a la puerta , haciendo que todos se giraran hacia esa dirección para encontrar a una preciosa Vivi maquillada , peinada y vestida para la ocasión.

\- ¡Vaya...! -Exclamó impresionado Usopp.

\- Vivi... -Dijo el reno con admiración.

\- ¡VIVI-SWAMA! - Gritó el cocinero con los ojos en forma de corazón.- ¡ES MONÍSIMA!

Ella les respondió al piropo con una tímida sonrisa y miró disimuladamente al capitán.

\- ¡CÓMO MOLA! -Dijo finalmente el chico que tenía toda la atención de las mujeres del barco.- Vivi -Dijo sonriéndole.- ¡Estás genial!

Las chicas se disgustaron con el capitán pues todas habían intentado maravillar al chico con su ropa , pero ninguna lo había conseguido.

A Zoro esta reacción le había resultado muy extraña : _"Las chicas han llevado vestidos y maquillajes más impresionantes que ese y él nunca les ha dicho nada como eso."_ -pensó el espadachín- _"¿Está dejando ver que Vivi le interesa más que las demás?"_

Mientras tenían lugar esta serie de reacciones y pensamientos de sus nakamas , Luffy recordaba una conversación que había mantenido con Sanji pocas horas antes.

* * *

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _\- Oye , Luffy -Le llamó el rubio , aprovechando que no había nadie que pudiera oírles._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- Creo que Vivi podría sentirse incómoda en el barco. -Comenzó él- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos ve , y las relaciones entre nosotros han cambiado desde lo sucedido en Arabasta. Creo que podría sentirse incómoda en un lugar que no conoce , con gente con la que no contaba que estuviera._

 _\- Sí... -Dijo Luffy pensando en ello.- Ha hecho un viaje muy largo sólo para unirse a nosotros._

 _\- Creo que debemos ser especialmente cariñosos con ella y con Rebecca , que son las más nuevas , para hacer que se sientan a gusto con todos nosotros.- Concluyó el cocinero.- Además... -el chico miró directamente a los ojos del capitán.- Creo que pasa algo con Robin-chan y Nami-san._

 _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

* * *

La cena transcurrió sin muchas más novedades pero Luffy notó a Nami especialmente reservada durante la fiesta , pero decidió dejar el tema por el momento.

Después del evento , decidieron salir del comedor y quedarse un rato observando las estrellas. Luffy fue el primero en salir y tumbarse para observar el gigantesco manto azul estrellado que cubría el cielo nocturno , pero terminó por sentarse. A su lado se sentó Robin y los demás nakamas a su al rededor. Cuando todos se sentaron y comenzaron a observar las estrellas , la chica de Ohara apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del capitán , quien se sorprendió ante el gesto en un primer momento , pero que respondió sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de la otro lado , celosa, Rebecca cogió la mano del chico , quien le devolvió el gesto. Por detrás , Vivi se apoyó en la espalda del chico.

Luffy estaba rodeado de las chicas y llegó a la conclusión de que las chicas se sentían solas y que él les inspiraba confianza; por lo que , a pesar de estar literalmente acorralado por ellas, no podía decirles a ninguna que se sentía incómodo por la nueva actitud que habían tomado con respecto a él.

Nami había llegado la última , pues había estado ayudando a Sanji a recoger todos los platos , vasos y cubiertos de la mesa. Al ver la escena , la chica entendió que no había ninguna posibilidad.

\- Yo... -Dijo en un susurro.- Ahora vuelvo.- La pena que sentía la chica fue notoria para toda la banda , incluso para Luffy. Seguidamente , la chica bajó del barco y comenzó a nadar hacia la cercana orilla.

Chopper quiso detenerla , la temperatura había descendido mucho últimamente. En el mejor de los casos , Nami se resfriaría. Zoro se dispuso a saltar para que entrara en razón y volviera : era de noche y no podía verse más allá de 10 metros , el agua estaba congelada , era una isla que no habían explorado...

Pero su capitán le frenó :- Iré yo a hablar con ella.- Dijo él muy serio.

Nami sentía mucho frío pero no le importaba. Salió del agua empapada y comenzó a andar sumergida en sus pensamientos : ¿Por qué Luffy la trataba como si no le importara ni valorara ninguna de sus cualidades? , ¿Por qué se sentía tan celosa de sus compañeras? , ¿Por qué él no era capaz de ver lo que ella sentía?... Mil preguntas recorrían la mente de la pelirroja y , casi inevitablemente, comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Nami! -Oía como el chico la llamaba , pero ella no respondió. - ¡Nami! , ¿¡Dónde estás!?

Ella se secó las lágrimas y le contestó : -Estoy aquí.

El chico la oyó y corrió hacia ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Al llegar a su lado , vio claramente los labios morados y la piel de la chica era más pálida de lo normal. -¡NAMI!- El chico comenzó a asustarse.

\- Estoy bien. -Dijo ella tratando de contener los temblores que recorrían todas las partes de su cuerpo. El chico la miraba con desesperación a la vez que intentaba comprender qué había llevado a la chica a tirarse al mar de un momento a otro , pero ella no le miraba.

\- Nami , ¿qué te pasa? -Le preguntó tratando de controlar sus nervios.

\- Nada.- Contestó ella sin mirarle.

\- Estás muy rara desde hace unos días. -Le replicó el chico- ¡Quiero ayudarte , Nami!

\- ¡Tú no puedes ayudarme! -Dijo ella mirándole de repente.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Le dijo él molesto. Se había arriesgado a morir en el mar sólo por ir a ayudarle y ahora decía que no podía.

\- ¡Porque no puedes! -Ella suspiró y volvió a mirar al suelo- No lo entenderías...

\- ¡Pues explícamelo! -El chico estaba enfadándose de verdad.

\- ¡PUES QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TÍ! -Le dijo ella sin poder callárselo por más tiempo.

\- ¿Q-qué? -Dijo él muy sorprendido , casi de forma mecánica.

\- ¡QUE SÍ! -Las lágrimas de ella comenzaron a caer , mojando sus mejillas. Volvía a tener mucho frío , aumentaron los temblores y comenzaba a sentir sus pies y manos dormidos.- ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TÍ! Pero sé , que tu no sientes lo mismo así qu...

La chica fue interrumpida por los labios del capitán. Fue un beso corto pero en el que Luffy demostró sus sentimientos escondidos desde hacía más de 2 años. Cuando terminó , el chico la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Luffy... -suspiró la chica.

\- No te separes nunca de mí. -Le dijo él apretándola contra su pecho.

* * *

 **N.A.:** ¡Bueenas! Pues tardé un poco más de la cuenta en subir este capítulo pero he tenido problemas con el ordnador otra vez... En fin , este es un poco más romántico que los demás , pero creo que quedó muy bien y resolvió las dudas sobre Nami y Luffy.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y si tienen alguna duda o algún consejo , déjenme reviews y les contesto.

Muchísimas gracias por leer3


	14. Chapt14 Confusiones y un nuevo problema

Capítulo 14: Confusiones y un nuevo problema.

Nami se había despertado sobresaltada ya que había tenido una pesadilla sobre el día que Arlong asesinó a Bellémere-san delante de ella y Nojiko. La pelirroja se sentó en la cama y trató de tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Nami?- Preguntó una voz.

La chica buscó con la mirada al dueño de la voz , que estaba a los pies de su cama.

\- ¿Chopper? -Dijo ella extrañada. En ese momento , se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación , sino en la consulta del médico del Thousand.- ¿Pero qué...? -Dijo ella siendo consciente de su situación.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? -Le preguntó el médico , bastante preocupado.- Te tomaré la temperatura.

Nami estaba reconstruyendo la noche , intentando por todos los medios recordar por qué estaba allí. Lo último que recordaba era la frase de Luffy ... ¿qué había pasado después?

\- ¿No sabes por qué estás aquí? -Le dijo el renito mientras se acercaba a ella , intuyendo la pregunta que ella le haría.

\- No...

El usuario de la Hito Hito no Mi suspiró sonoramente: -Sufriste una hipotermia.

\- ¿Hipotermia?- Dijo ella extrañada.

\- Sí. - Le contestó él tendiéndole un termómetro. Nami se apresuró a ponérselo , esperando que el reno le contestara lo que ocurrió.- Te fuiste a nadar en mitad de la noche y Luffy fue a buscarte.

La historia comenzaba a ser rara desde el principio : ¿Cómo podía haber ido Luffy a buscarla? Recordaba que esa zona era bastante profunda.

\- ¿Luffy?

\- Bueno , fueron Robin , Sanji y Luffy en el mini-merry hacia la costa. Allí se separaron y Luffy te encontró en la arena inconsciente.- El médico retiró el termómetro mientras la pelirroja trataba de asimilar la información.

" ¿Entonces... Fue todo un sueño? " -Se preguntaba la chica- " ¿No pasó nada entre nosotros?"

\- Tu temperatura sigue algo baja , pero estás mejor.-Le dijo él.- Debes descansar , Nami.

\- Sí , gracias...- Dijo ella , pensando en el tema anterior.

\- Me quedaré aquí contigo por si necesitas algo. -Le dijo el doctor Chopper mientras la tapaba con la manta y se dirigía a su escritorio.

* * *

El resto de la banda seguía preocupado por el estado de la navegante , y esperaban todos reunidos en el comedor a que Chopper trajera nuevas noticias.

\- ¡NO AGUANTO MÁS! -Dijo Sanji perdiendo la paciencia definitivamente.- ¡QUIERO SABER CÓMO ESTÁ NAMI-SAN!

\- Cálmate , cejas rizadas. -Le dijo Zoro.

\- ¿CÓMO QUE ME CALME? -Dijo el rubio , empezando a hiperventilar.- NAMI PODRÍA MORIR.

\- No seremos tan afortunados... -Dijo él bromeando , haciendo reír a Usopp y Luffy.

\- ¿QUÉ DICES , INÚTIL?

\- ¿QUÉ DICES , COCINERO PERVERTIDO?

Entre ellos , comenzó una pelea pero fue interrumpida por la entrada del médico a la habitación.

\- ¡Buenas noticias! -anunció felizmente.- Nami está mejorando muy rápido. Ya ha despertado , está bastante confundida pero se encuentra mejor.

* * *

-Durante esa misma noche, en Amazon Lily , las 3 mujeres causantes de todo este lío , se reunían.

\- ¡No ha funcionado! -Dijo una de ellas.

\- Tranquila , Ume. -Dijo Ikuko.- Sólo han pasado 2 días desde que hicimos el hechizo.

\- ¡Por eso mismo! -Protestó la susodicha.

\- Quizá hay que darle tiempo... -Intentó justificar la rubia.- ¿no?

\- Qué tontería...- Comentó Yuki.

\- ¿Por qué tontería?- Dijo Ikuko enfadada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo hay que darle tiempo a un hechizo para que funcione?- Le replicó la del pelo rosa.

\- ¡Pues puede ser!

\- Claro que no. -Dijo tajantemente la mujer.

\- Sí puede.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Callaos las dos! -Dijo Ume , cansada de la estúpida conversacion de sus amigas.- Alomejor...

Las otras dos se callaron y miraron a la morena: -¿Alomejor...? -Dijeron las dos a la vez.

\- ¡Alomejor nos hemos equivocado de víctima!

Tras la frase , se hizo un incómodo silencio entra las 3 amigas.

\- Explícate, Ume.- Le ordenó Yuki , rompiendo la irritante paz entre ellas.

\- ¿Y si el problema no es el hombre si no Hebihime-sama?

Las dos amigas miraron a la tercera asustadas por el comentario de ésta: ¿acaso estaba proponiendo Ume hechizar a Hebihime-sama: una de las Shichibukai , una mujer que podía convertirlas fácilmente en piedra?

\- ¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó con un poco de miedo Ikuko.

\- A ver... -Dijo Ume ojeando el libro de magia que habían utilizado para el primer hechizo.- Tiene que haber algo... -La mujer paró en una página y exclamó :- ¡AQUÍ!

Seguidamente , le tendió el libro a sus amigas: la hoja contenía un hechizo para revertir los sentimientos de una persona hacia otra. Era extremadamente sencillo , por lo que no podían fallar.

\- ¿Pero tú estas loca? -Le dijo escandalizada Ikuko.

\- ¡Pensadlo! - Podía verse claramente que Ume estaba emocionadísima con su idea.- ¡Hebihime-sama odiará a ese horrible hombre y él no se atreverá a pisar Amazon Lily nunca más!

\- Vamos a hacerlo.- Dijo Yuki con determinación.

\- Hebihime-sama nos va a convertir en piedra.- Gimoteó la chica rubia.

* * *

-¡QUE NO! -Dijo Chopper utilizando su Hard Point para bloquear la salida pues Luffy , Usopp , Sanji y Vivi intentaban salir de la cocina para dirigirse a ver a la navegante.- ¡NO PODÉIS IR TODOS!

\- Idiotas... -Dijo Zoro levantándose para ayudar al pobre doctor.- ¿Que estáis haciendo?

\- ¡NECESITO SABER CÓMO ESTÁ NAMI-SWAM! -Gritaba el cocinero mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas para salir de la habitación.

\- ¡LLEVAMOS PARADOS MUCHO TIEMPO! -Gritaba Luffy a su vez.- TENGO QUE DECIRLE QUE MUEVA EL TRASERO Y SE PONGA A TRABAJAR.

\- ¿¡CÓMO DICES!? - Vivi , Sanji y Chopper comenzaron a insultar y a pegar al pobre capitán.

\- ¡Idiota! - Gritó Vivi.- ¡Nami no puede ponerse a trabajar ahora!

\- ¡ESTÚPIDO INSENSIBLE! - Vociferó el doctor.

\- ¡VOY A MATARTE , IMBÉCIL! - Chilló el rubio antes de lanzarle una patada a la cabeza.

Rebecca silbó fuertemente , haciendo que todo el mundo se callara y dirigieran su mirada hacia ella.

\- Si el doctor dice que no podemos verla ahora mismo , no iremos. -Dijo Robin con una sonrisa.- Debe importarnos que ella está mejor.

\- ¡Exacto! -La apoyó la mujer del Colisseo.- Podremos verla en unas cuantas horas , ¿verdad , doctor?

\- ¡Sí!

* * *

Boa Hancock ya estaba dormida cuando las 3 mujeres de Amazon Lily se reunieron para hechizarla. La Sichibukai dormía plácidamente y soñaba que Luffy le pedía matrimonio:

 _\- Hancock... -Luffy y ella estaban en un picnic bajo uno de los cerezos. Era una preciosa tarde de primavera en el que los árboles mostraban sus bellísimas flores._

 _\- ¿Sí , Luffy? -Dijo ella , que estaba apoyada en su hombro._

 _El hombre la separó y la miró a los ojos directamente causando que ella se sonrojara y desviara levemente su mirada._

 _\- El poco tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me ha servido para darme cuenta de que eres una persona maravillosa..._

 _\- Luffy... -La reina de las serpientes comenzaba a emocionarse y las lágrimas no tardaron en llenar sus ojos._

 _\- Eres el motivo por el que me levanto cada mañana y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo , Hancock. -El chico sacó una pequeña cajita de uno de sus bolsillos y la abrió para ella , dejando ver un precioso anillo de diamantes y zafiros rosas.- Cásate conmigo , por favor._

 _Hancock se acercó a la cesta del picnic , quedando de espaldas a él. Ella se giró y le calvó un cuchillo directamente en el cuello. La sangre manchaba sus ropas y los brazos de su asesina._

 _\- Han...cock... -Dijo él con su último suspiro._

 _\- JAJAJAJAJA. -Comenzó a reirse ella mientras sacaba el cuchillo y observaba el cadaver de su reciente enemigo._

A la mañana siguiente , Hancock recordó su sueño y , sin pizca de arrepentimiento ni terror , comenzó a reirse.

\- Haré ese sueño realidad.- Dijo ella mientras se bañaba.- Voy a matarte... Mugiwara. -Completó la frase con todo el odio que podía.

Al salir del baño ordenó a Marigold y Sandersonia la preparación inmediata del barco de las Kuja , pues tenían una misión muy importante.

\- ¿De qué se trata , hermana? -Preguntó Mari intrigada.

\- Tenemos que eliminar a la banda de los mugiwaras.- Dijo ella acercándose al armario.

\- ¿CÓMO DICES? - Preguntaron horrorizadas las dos hermanas a la vez.

La reina de Amazon Lily suspiró y apretó los puños para controlar su ira justo antes de girarse para mirarlas :- Mataremos a ese hombre.- Dijo desprendiendo odio en su voz.- ¡Haced lo que os digo!

Las dos chicas se miraron un segundo antes de obedecer a la reina.

* * *

La noche llegó a su fin y dio lugar a un nuevo y precioso día. Nami había dormido toda la noche y , aunque aún seguía débil , se encontraba mejor. Se bañó y vistió para después dirigirse hacia la cocina-comedor donde debían estar todos esperando para desayunar.

Cuando llegó , vió que todo seguía igual que siempre : Las chicas conversaban alegremente ; Chopper y Usopp hacían tonterías con la comida , como intentar comer sin usar las manos; Sanji y Zoro discutían sobre Dios-sabe-qué , y Luffy aprovechaba para robarles comida de su plato.

\- ¡Nami-san! -Exclamó contenta Vivi.

\- ¿Estás mejor , Nami? -Le preguntó preocupada Robin.

\- Ven , siéntate aquí. -Le dijo Rebecca ofreciéndole un asiento a la pelirroja.

\- Sí , sí. -Respondió la chica sonriendo.- Estoy mucho mejor , ¡gracias , chicas!

\- ¡Nami-san! -Exclamó el cocinero , corriendo a preocuparse por su estado.- ¿Estás bien , necesitas algo?

\- ¡Gracias , Sanji-kun! -Le dijo ella agradeciendo la preocupación.- Estoy bien , no te preocupes.

Nami miró de reojo a Luffy , quien seguía devorando toda la comida que había a su alrededor. _"De verdad no pasó nada... "_ -pensó ella apenada. _"Fue todo mi imaginación."_

 _"¿Qué pasa con Nami? , ¿Por qué no dice nada?"_ -pensaba Luffy por su parte.- _"¿Debo hablar con ella lo que pasó anoche? ... ¿Puede ser que la besara cuando ella ya estaba inconsciente? Después de eso hacerlo me dí cuenta de que había perdido el conocimiento."_

El capitán de los Mugiwaras no sabía qué decirle a la navegante , ni cómo debía comportarse con ella ya que él pensaba que la había besado justo cuando ella estaba inconsciente. Miles de preguntas asaltaban la cabeza del capitán pero se tranquilizó pensando que por lo menos ya sabía que ella le quería ; ¿qué podía ir mal?

El apacible desayuno fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo y poco después , el alcance de una bala de cañon en el barco.

\- ¿QUÉ PASA? -Gritó Rebecca asustada.

Todos salieron y descubrieron el barco de las piratas Kuja apuntándoles.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esa loca? -Dijo Sanji.

Todo en el barco era un caos : los miembros iban corriendo de un lado para otro intentando esquivar las próximas balas y cerrar la fractura en el casco de Thousand.

\- ¡Oyeeeeee! -Gritaba Luffy agitando sus brazos.- ¡Somos nosotros , no disparéis!

\- ¡MUGIWARA! -Gritó Hancock.- ¡FUEGO!

\- ¡QUE NO , HANCOCK! -Volvió a vociferar el chico.- ¡QUE SOY YO , LUFFY!

A los pocos segundos , otra atronadora explosión hizo que la siguiente bala saliera disparada hacia el barco.

\- ¡CHOPPER , A LA IZQUIERDA! -Ordenó la navegante.

El reno obreció y pudieron esquivar a duras penas el disparo de las mujeres.

\- ¿¡PERO QUÉ PASA!? -Gritaba Usopp desesperado.- ¿¡PERO ESA NO ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TÍ!?

\- ¡La última vez que las vimos , sí! - Intentó defenderse Luffy.

\- ¡NO HAY TIEMPO DE DISCUSIONES! - Frenó la chica del pelo rosa.- ¡AHORA TENEMOS QUE ESCAPAR!

\- Sí. -Afirmó la pelirroja.- ¿Pero cómo?.

Franky estaba intentando frenar la entrada de agua en el barco por lo que no podían usar el Coup the Burst , el Sunny estaba gravemente dañado , las Kuja se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos ... Estaban atrapados y tenían 2 opciones : O intentaban huir y eran acribillados a balazos ; o se quedaban y esperaban a que las piratas tomaran el barco.

* * *

 **N.A. -** Hacía algún tiempo que no actualizaba el fic pero es que llegué a un punto en que no sabía cómo seguir la historia. Recibí muchos reviews en el capítulo anterior y quiero agradecerles a todos y a todas por ello. Me hace muy feliz recibir comentarios y me animan a seguir la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia y que sigan leyéndola hasta el final.

Muchas gracias 3


	15. Ch15:Al fin y al cabo ha sido divertido

Capítulo 15 : Al fin y al cabo ha sido divertido, ¿no?.

\- ¡MUGIWARA! - Gritaba la emperatriz pirata.

\- ¡LUFFY-SAN , HAZ ALGO!- Ordenó Vivi.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, están SÚPER cerca! -Exclamó Franky mientras sujetaba firmemente el timón.

El barco de las Kuja se posicionó al lado del Thousand Sunny y las piratas tomaron el barco.

\- ¡LUFFY! -Gritaba Boa con todo el odio del que disponía.

Las piratas Kuja , excepto la Emperatriz pirata, no tenían intención de atacar a la tripulación ; simplemente se quedaron a un lado esperando a que la líder diera una nueva orden.

\- ¡VOY A MATARTE! - Gritó mientras corría hacia su "objetivo".- ¡Mero Mero Merrow!

Ella había olvidado que sus ataques no afectaban al capitán.

\- Hermana... -Dijo Marigold detrás de ella.

\- N-no pasa nada... -Dijo girándose hacia el sonido de la voz de su hermana. Al completar la vuelta vio que ninguna de sus subordinadas estaba atacando a la banda.- ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!?

\- Eh... - Ninguna sabía qué decirle a la mujer.

\- ¿¡A qué estáis esperando!? -Gritó enfadada la Emperatriz.- ¡Matadlos a todos!

Comenzó a perfilarse una pequeña pelea entre los Mugiwaras y las piratas Kuja , sin estar ningún bando muy convencido del enfrentamiento , pues no se consideraban enemigos.

\- ¡NO LES HAGÁIS DAÑO! - Ordenó Luffy.

\- Luffy-san... -Susurró Sandersonia.

\- Pero están intentando matarnos.- Le recordó Nami.

\- ¡ME DA IGUAL! - Volvió a gritar Luffy.- ¡ESTAS MUJERES ME AYUDARON A SER MÁS FUERTE Y ENCONTRAROS A TODOS! ¡NO LES HAREMOS NADA!

\- Luffy... -Dijo la Sichibukai enternecida. Acto seguido , la mujer movió la cabeza hacia los lados repetidamente y volvió a adoptar su gesto de odio.- No conseguirás nada con ese discursito.

\- ¡Usopp! -Le llamó el renito.

\- ¡SÍ! - Contestó el chico. - ¡Ella ha dudado cuando Luffy ha sido amable con ella!

\- ¡Por tanto , hay una forma de revertir el hechizo! -Exclamó feliz el doctor.

\- ¿Hechizo? - Exclamaron todos menos los dos implicados en la conversación , Zoro y Franky.

\- ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! -Dijo Zoro. - ¡Luffy , dile algo romántico a esa loca!

\- ¿¡Cómo dices!? - Dijeron las chicas de la tripulación , celosas.

\- ¿Algo romántico? -Dijo Luffy pensando mientras esquivaba los ataques de su nueva enemiga. - Eh... A ver...

\- ¡DILE LO QUE SEA , IDIOTA! - Le gritó Sanji perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡Estas muy mona hoy , Hancock! -Exclamó él , diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Todos los demás se llevaron las manos a la cabeza decepcionados. - Le tendríamos que haber dicho lo que tenía que decir... -Dijo Zoro

\- Tendremos que ir buscándonos un nuevo capitán... - Comentó Usopp.

No se oía nada en el barco y ninguno se había atrevido a mirar la pelea entre los dos capitanes.

\- ¿De... de verdad? -Preguntó Hancock muy sonrojada.

Al oír eso , todos volvieron a mirar y vieron que ella había detenido su puño a escasos centímetros de la cara de él.

\- ¡Luffy-san! - Exclamó Brook- ¡Sigue así!

\- S-si. -Contestó el capitán tras mirar un segundo a Brook. El chico no era un genio del romance , eso estaba claro, no se le ocurría qué podía decirle a la mujer que fuera de su agrado. Por lo que sus nakamas masculinos (las chicas estaban demasiado enfadadas como para aportar un solo piropo) entraron en acción.

\- Dile que es la mujer de tus sueños. -Le dijo Sanji.

\- Dile que te enseñe sus panties. -Aportó Brook.

\- ¡Eso no , melón! - Dijo Usopp enfadado.- Dile que tienes millones de riquezas.

El pobre Luffy se hizo un lío y mezcló todas las frases : - Hancock... -Dijo pensativo.- Tu eres la mujer de mis sueños y yo tengo millones de riquezas , así que ¡enséñame tus bragas!

\- ¿PERO QUÉ DICES , PERVERTIDO? - Ahora las piratas Kuja si estaban decididas a matar a Luffy.

\- Yo... - Reflexionó la Emperatriz pirata extremadamente sonrojada.- ¿¡Yo soy la mujer de tu vida!?

La mujer no podía sostenerse en pie por lo que cayó intencionada y exageradamente sobre sus piernas y agachó la cabeza.

\- Eh... - Exclamaba Luffy sin entender.- ¿Estás bien? -Dijo acercándose a ella.

La chica levantó la cara y mostró sus grandes ojos azules colmados de lágrimas.

\- Soy la mujer de la vida de Luffy. - Repitió ella , casi sin creérselo.

\- Oye - Dijo él posando su mano en el hombro de la mujer.- ¿Estás bien? , ¿por qué querías que nos mataran?

\- ¿Yo? -Dijo ella extrañada.- ¿¡Yo quería mataros!?

La mujer miró de un lado al otro del barco y vio a 4 hermosas mujeres mirándola con mala cara.

\- ¿Quiénes son esas? - Preguntó enfadada.

\- Son mis nakamas. - Afirmó el capitán.

Después del absurdo enfrentamiento y bastante insistencia de Hancock por quedarse con Luffy, llegó el tema importante.

\- ¿Qué queríais decir con que esa mujer había sido hechizada? - Preguntó Brook.

\- Pu... Pues... - Dijo Usopp.

\- Simple... - Intentó responder.- intuición

\- ¿QUÉ DICES , IMBÉCIL? - Dijo mientras le asestaba un golpe al pobre espadachín.

\- De todas formas - Interrumpió Franky.- nos hemos librado de un problema. Dejemos el tema por ahora.

La respuesta del cyborg no fue habitual en él , por lo que dejó al resto perplejos pero sabiendo que no debían dar más vueltas al asunto por el momento.

\- ¿Quién era esa mujer? -Preguntó Vivi cuando se quedó a solas con las demás chicas.

\- Me sorprende que no lo sepas. -Contestó extrañada la arqueóloga.- Es la Shichibukai Boa Hancock , la emperatriz pirata.

\- ¿Es ella? -Preguntó Rebecca sorprendida.- Nunca la había visto.

\- Yo me la esperaba más guapa. - Dijo Nami celosa.

\- Tienes razón. -La apoyó Rebecca.- Y más elegante.

Robin sonrió ante los comentarios de sus amigas.

\- ¡Chicas! - Interrumpió la princesa de Arabasta escandalizada.- ¡No es necesario decir esas cosas!

Rieron todas juntas y es que , después de sus discusiones, podían ser grandes amigas... O no.

Sanji echó de la cocina a Luffy de una patada en el trasero.

\- ¡ESTO NO ES PARA TI! - Gritó el cocinero apartando de él una bandeja llena de Yakitori y algunas bebidas que había ido a servir expresamente a las mujeres del barco.

\- ¡Saaanji , tengo hambre!- Exclamaba el hombre fastidiado.

\- ¡HAY MÁS EN LA COCINA!

Luffy salió corriendo a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo pero fue frenado por la dulce voz de Rebecca.

\- ¡Luffy!

El chico dio la vuelta y vio a escasos centímetros de él a la sonriente chica. El chico se sorprendió e ,inconscientemente , se apartó un poco de ella.

\- ¡Ah , Rebecca! -Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a la mujer.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer el Yakitori juntos? - Le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

\- ¡Claro!

Rebecca cogió el brazo de su capitán y se giró para mirar a sus nakamas femeninas. Las chicas la miraban con odio , a lo que la chica respondió con una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Será aprovechada! - Exclamó enfadada Nami.

Pero a su cabeza volvió de nuevo su recuerdo del primer beso con su capitán , y la chica se llevó inconscientemente la yema de los dedos a sus tan dulce... aún le costaba creer que solo hubiese sido un sueño

\- ... ¡Naaami! , ¡Oooye! - La voz del adorable doctor la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Qu-qué pasa , Chopper?

\- Me gustaría revisarte para ver si estás bien.

Doctor y navegante se dirigieron a la pequeña consulta del primero.

Al poco tiempo , Luffy y Rebecca salieron de la cocina-comedor extrañamente juntos: Rebecca estaba abrazada a Luffy y a este no parecía incomodarle en absoluto , es más, de vez en cuando le hacía alguna broma o le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Patético... -Dijo Robin demasiado alto.

\- ¿Quiere una guerra? -Preguntó enfadada la de Arabasta.- Pues la va a tener.

Pero en ese momento , Vivi no supo que había empezado un enfrentamiento que cambiaría el destino de los miembros de la banda.

Sanji los llamó para cenar y Vivi aprovechó un descuido de Rebecca para poner sal en su bebida. Cuando la chica dio el primer sorbo , lo escupió rápidamente; los demás comenzaron a reírse.

 _"Ha tenido que ser Nami."_ -pensó Rebecca para sí.- _"Está celosa de mi relación con Luffy."_

La chica estaba decidida a vengarse de ella y , sabiendo que la mujer se bañaba todos los días , esperó a que ella avisara de que iba a ducharse para poner un poco de pimienta en el cabezal de la ducha para que , al abrir la llave del agua , le cayera encima de su preciosa melena pelirroja.

Las 3 chicas estaban tomando el sol en la popa del barco. La tarde estaba siendo tranquila y el rumbo del barco estaba fijado desde hacía rato , por lo que la navegante decidió relajarse tomando un apacible baño.

\- Creo que iré a bañarme. -Dijo ella poco antes de levantarse pero pensó que quizá el agua no estuviera caliente.- ¡Que fastidio , no hemos calentado el agua!

\- ¿Quieres que la caliente por tí? -Preguntó amablemente la de Ohara.

\- No , no... -Dijo ella.- Se lo pediré a Sanji-kun.

Sanji preparó encantado el baño pero , para entonces, Nami tenía que estar al mando del Sunny , pues estaban cerca de una peligrosa corriente marina.

\- ¡Nami-swan! -Le gritó tiernamente el rubio a la pelirroja.- ¡Ya he preparado el baño!

\- Gracias , Sanji-kun. -Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero ahora mismo no puedo irme , nos aproximamos a una corriente y debemos ir con cuidado. ¿Quieren ir alguna de las dos?

\- Iré yo.- Dijo Robin dejando su libro en la mesa.- Aquí no soy de mucha ayuda.

Rebecca no sabía que hacer: Su venganza la recibiría Robin pero... si lo decía la acusarían injustamente.

La de Ohara recibió la pesada broma y comenzó a sospechar de Rebecca y Vivi , pero no era tan cría como para devolver tales bromas de mal gusto. Decidió dejar el tema por el momento , pero alertando a su mejor amiga en el barco.

\- Nami.- La llamó cuando se terminó de duchar y vestir.- Creo que alguien va a por tí , ten cuidado.

Las 3 implicadas comenzaron a hacer bromas cada vez más pesadas y Robin , quien solo recibía las horribles chanzas de sus compañeras , se comenzó a enfadar cada vez más. Los chicos estaban jugando a las cartas cuando escucharon un grito , alarmados corrieron hacia el lugar de donde procedía el grito y se encontraron una situación en la que no pudieron aguantar la risa: Nami tenía la cara y el cabello completamente lleno de harina ; Vivi tenía la cara completamente roja y no dejaba de rascársela ; Rebecca tenía el pelo manchado de una sustancia roja muy grasa ; Robin tenia una pastilla de jabón pegada a su mano.

Las chicas no paraban de gritarse y discutir de forma ininteligible para los chicos , quienes tras varios segundos observándolas estallaron en una fuerte oleada de carcajadas que interrumpieron la entusiasta y acalorada discusión.

En respuesta, ellas dirigieron toda su rabia contenida hacia ellos. Después de la furibunda golpiza que cayó sobre los chicos , el doctor miró las zonas enrojecidas de la cara de Vivi , Sanji ayudaba a Nami con la harina y a Rebecca con la cosa viscosa y roja del pelo , Zoro intentaba despejar el jabón de la mano de Robin.

Luffy y Usopp no podían parar de reír por lo que la navegante les tiró lo primero que pudo alcanzar que fue un vaso de cristal que había en una mesita. Los hombres pudieron esquivar el colérico ataque y comenzaron a recoger los pequeños pedacitos.

\- Vamos , vamos. -Dijo Usopp tratando de calmar a Nami.- No os enfadéis por eso.

\- No vale la pena pelear por eso... -Dijo Luffy recogiendo el último pedazo de cristal. Y , con una gran sonrisa en su cara , añadió.- Al fin y al cabo ha sido divertido , ¿no?

* * *

¡Lo sientooo! Dije hace bastante que me iba a dar prisa en actualizar pero estas últimas dos semanas he estado muy, muy , muy ocupada.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que haya valido la pena la espera.

Un abrazo muuuuy fuerte y muchas gracias por leer 3


	16. Chapter 16 Algo más que decir

Capítulo 16 : Algo más que decir.

Tras la pelea y la ayuda de los chicos , las mujeres no se hablaban entre sí. Sabían que aquella no era la decisión más acertada pero tampoco tenían ganas de cruzar una palabra , esta vez todas se habían pasado de la raya.

Nami estaba en su habitación , tumbada en la cama mientras observaba un mapa que Usopp tomó de una de las tantas islas que habían recorrido. Robin entró y ambas se miraron.

\- Hola. - Le dijo Robin con una sonrisa , mientras examinaba algunos libros que tenía en su cama.

Nami dejó a un lado el mapa y se incorporó en la cama.- Hola , Robin.- Le contestó ella.

\- ¿Sabes...? -Comenzó la morena.- Creo que hay algo raro detrás de todo esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó intrigada la pelirroja.

\- A la llegada de Vivi y Rebecca , que todas estemos enamoradas del capitán , su actitud frente a nuestras acciones... Todo.

La navegante se sentó en la cama sujetando sus piernas con sus brazos y pensó en lo que Robin le estaba insinuando... además estaba la reacción tan extraña de Chopper , Usopp , Zoro y Franky cuando vieron a la Emperatriz Pirata enfadada con Luffy.

\- ¿Crees en la magia? -Le preguntó la chica extrañada.

Robin rió y añadió: - ¡Por supuesto que no! Soy una mujer de ciencias, no creo en esas cosas.

\- ¿A qué crees que se referían antes con lo del hechizo?

La arqueóloga dejó su tarea y se sentó al lado de su compañera de habitación.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en eso? - Le preguntó la morena.- A lo largo de la historia , las personas han acudido a los Dioses y a la magia para explicar cosas que no entendían. Pero no hay nada que pueda demostrar la existencia de ninguna de las dos. No considero esos elementos como opciones para elaborar una explicación.

\- ¿Crees entonces que es casualidad? - Dijo incrédula Nami : Era cierto que no podía creer que todo fuese producto de magia y hechizos , pero tampoco creía que fuera producto de una serie de coincidencias.

\- Tampoco creo eso.- Robin y Nami se miraron fijamente , entendiéndose la una a la otra.- Simplemente , no sé qué es.

La navegante se levantó y abrazó a su compañera , quien le correspondió el abrazo. Se dieron cuenta de que se entendían a la perfección y que tenían a la otra como apoyo para todo lo que pudieran llegar a necesitar.

* * *

\- La cena transcurrió con normalidad entre bromas y charlas. Cuando hubieron terminado , Luffy fue a uno de sus rincones favoritos para observar el mar.

"El mar..." - Pensó él. Desde hacía un par de días , lo único que podía calmarle y hacerle sentir tranquilo , era el inmenso océano ; por ello , cada noche se sentaba en la cabeza del león del Sunny y miraba el mar durante horas.

Detrás de él oía a sus nakamas pelear y hablar animadamente. Normalmente , él sería el centro de la pelea o estaría jugando y animando a toda su tripulación , pero necesitaba ese tiempo para sí mismo , además de que disfrutaba ver las riñas y bromas entre los chicos.

Sin darse cuenta , se quedó dormido. No sabía exactamente el tiempo que había transcurrido cuando se levantó , pero aún tenía sueño. El gélido viento marino le había despertado y el frio había calado hasta sus huesos , produciéndole un incómodo e incontrolable temblor.

Como pudo , bajó de la cabeza y se dirigió lo más rápido que su helado cuerpo le permitía hacia la habitación que compartía con los chicos.

\- ¿Luffy? - Preguntó una voz femenina.

El chico la miró y la chica pudo apreciar los tiritones involuntarios que daba el cuerpo de él. Inmediatamente , la mujer corrió hacia él y le abrazó , intentando transferir un poco de calor a su cuerpo.

La chica lo metió en la primera habitación que vio y le ordenó esperarla.

\- Oye , no es necesario , ya me iba a la cama.- Le dijo el joven.

Haciendo caso omiso , la chica desapareció un instante y volvió con una manta. Con ella , tapó a Luffy y a sí misma , acurrucándose contra el capitán.

\- No era necesario , Rebecca.- Le dijo él riendo.

\- Me has preocupado.- Se quejó ella.- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí , no te preocupes. - Dijo él revolviendo levemente el cabello de ella.

\- Estás raro.- Afirmó tajantemente la gladiadora.

\- ¿Yo? -Preguntó él extrañado.- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no pareces ser el tipo de chico que se acurruca , abraza , y es cariñoso con sus amigas.- Respondió ella , intentando sonsacarle si él sentía algo más que amistad por ella.

\- No lo soy. - Respondió él a su vez con naturalidad.- Simplemente , Sanji me recomendó que fuese así para demostrar que me importáis.

A Rebecca le dio un vuelco el corazón y comenzó a reunir el valor suficiente para hacerle saber lo que sentía.

Luffy estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando ella volvió a hablar.

\- Luffy , yo... -Comenzó a decir ella.

El joven , al escuchar su nombre , se giró para mirarla. Estaban muy cerca debido a que estaban tapados con la misma manta.

\- Yo... - Dijo ella perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento más , Rebecca se inclinó y le dio un beso dulce en los labios.

\- Yo estoy enamorada de tí.- Dijo tras separarse del beso.- Desde lo que pasó en Dressrosa no he dejado de pensar en ti y en lo que podría pasar con nosotros.

El chico estaba tan impresionado y confundido que no podía ni moverse.

La chica siguió hablando mientras la cabeza de Luffy se llenaba de pensamientos sobre ella, Dressrosa, lo que había pasado en el barco antes de que ella llegara, la repentina unión de Vivi a la banda , Robin, los chicos... hasta que en su mente apareció la clara imagen de Nami. Aquello sirvió para despejar de su mente todas las dudas que la declaración de Rebecca hubiese podido suscitar.

\- Rebecca , yo no... -Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un "Shhh" de la nueva princesa de Dressrosa.

\- No quiero que me contestes ahora.- Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de su lado.- Ya hablaremos mañana , ahora es muy tarde. - Ella le sonrió y se despidió guiñándole un ojo.- Buenas noches.

La chica se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando a su espalda oyó un "Buenas noches..."

* * *

-A pesar del gran sueño y el frío que sintió el joven capitán , no había sido capaz de moverse ni un solo milímetro.

Estaba solo en la oscuridad y no podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado con la chica del pelo rosa. Desde el primer momento , había notado un cambio en su actitud pero nunca se imaginaría algo así... Era como un sueño.

\- No será que... -Pensó en voz alta. Sin pensarlo un momento , levantó su puño y asestó un fuerte golpe en su propia cabeza.

\- No ha sido un sueño... - Se dijo él mientras se tocaba su incipiente chichón.

En medio de la oscuridad y del completo silencio , Luffy se sintió capaz de expresar todo lo que sentía en forma de monólogo.

\- Yo... Yo de verdad amo a Nami... La necesito...- Comenzó a susurrar él.- El beso que nos dimos... - Dijo tristemente.- ¡Joder! -Gritó tras un momento de reflexión.- ¡Ella ni siquiera lo recuerda!, ¿Qué pretendo conseguir de ella si ni siquiera puedo acercarme sin que se me disparen las pulsaciones?

Luffy chocó su cabeza con la pared que tenía detrás de sí: - ¡No puedo hacer nada!

Después de ese fuerte golpe , el chico puso su apoyada en sus rodillas y se cubrió la cabeza.

\- ¿Lu... -Escuchó una voz desde la puerta.- ..ffy?

El chico reconoció su voz inmediatamente y cogió aire para contestarle con una falsa sonrisa.- Ahh , Chopper.- Levantó su cabeza para mirarle.- ¿Te he despertado? Perdón , perdón. - Dijo esas últimas palabras mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía forzadamente.

\- Lu...ffy -Volvió a decir el pequeño.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntó extrañado el capitán.- ¿Qué pasa , Chopper?

El renito fue corriendo a abrazar a su capitán quien , sin entender nada, le correspondió.

\- ¿Chopper...? -Preguntó el chico.

\- Yo... Yo te prometo que toda esta locura se terminará pronto , de verdad.

El pequeño doctor se disponía a retirarse y comenzar a trabajar en el supuesto hechizo pero...

\- Oye... Chopper... - Dijo bastante inseguro el moreno.- ¿Qué era eso del hechizo?

Al oír esa pregunta , el usuario de la Hito Hito no Mi se frenó en seco. ¿Cómo explicarle todo eso al capitán?

El joven lo interpretó como que el reno no recordaba el asunto , por lo que se dispuso a recordárselo. - Ya sabes... Aquello que dijísteis sobre un supuesto hechizo cuand...

\- No... - Susurró él , interrumpiendo a Luffy.- Prefiero no contártelo. Solo confía en mi.

Sin decir nada más , echó a correr hacia su laboratorio. El capitán intentó seguirle pero el agotamiento y el frío se lo impidieron.

\- Qué raro... -Dijo él molesto.- ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente , Luffy se despertó el último de todos los miembros. Fue inmediatamente a la cocina para saciar su inmenso apetito , pero se la encontró vacía.

\- No puede ser... -Dijo él.- ¡Me han dejado sin comer!- Gritó furibundo.

-¡SANJIIII! - Dijo mientras abría la puerta ; con ello se ganó las miradas de todos los que se encontraban en la cubierta del barco.

\- ¡DA LA CARA! - Gritó nuevamente.

\- Sanji-san está ayudando a Nami-san.- Dijo Brook , un poco indeciso.

La terrorífica y colérica mirada del chico , se posó sobre el esqueleto.

\- ¿CÓMO DICES? -Preguntó él.

Brook se asustó y se dispuso a responder , con más miedo que decisión, la pregunta del chico; por ello, Robin se interpuso entre él y el capitán.

\- Luffy , buenos días.- Le dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa la de Ohara.- ¿Necesitas algo de Sanji?

\- ¡ESE INFELIZ ME HA DEJADO SIN COMER!

La chica rió y le contestó:- Te dejó algo de desayuno antes de irse. Ven , te digo dónde está.

El moreno la acompañó gustosamente hasta la cocina , en la que Robin le sirvió el desayuno. Sin dudarlo un segundo , Luffy se puso a engullir toda la comida. La chica sonrió y se sentó a su lado , apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano.

El chico reparó en la presencia de la mujer y cómo ella le miraba.

\- ¿Eh? -Dijo con la boca aún llena.- ¿Qué haces ahí?

La mujer volvió a reir y le contestó mientras le limpiaba la boca a él.- Te hago compañía , si no te importa.

\- ¿Seguro? -Dijo él sin parar de comer. Al ver que ella asentía , continuó.- Tú misma.

Así continuaron hasta que Luffy terminó : él devorando la comida y ella mirándole con dulzura.

\- ¿Sabes...? -Dijo ella de repente.- Tengo un problema.

En ese preciso momento , Luffy dejó de comer y la miró con preocupación. Antes de que él pudiera responder , ella continuó.- Mi problema eres tú.

-¿Yo? -Le dijo él , confundido al principio y desesperado después.- ¡Robin! , ¡no estarás pensando en irte!

Ella se mantuvo en silencio , esperando a qué puerto llegaba esa conversación.

\- ¡No te vayas! - Le pidió él.- ¡Te necesitamos aquí!

\- No voy a irme.- Dijo ella cerrando los ojos por un momento y acentuando su sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces? -Dijo él tristemente.

\- Mi problema es que estoy enamorada de tí pero sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí.- Ella abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Robin... No sabía nada... -Dijo él devolviéndole una sincera mirada de tristeza.- Lo siento mucho.

\- Está bien , está bien. -Dijo ella con otra sonrisa.- Solo te pediré una cosa.

\- ¿Cuál es? -Preguntó él.

\- ¿Harás lo que sea? -Preguntó ella.

\- Sí , lo que sea.- Le dijo él , sin esperarse lo que oiría después. Al fin y al cabo , él quería hacer feliz a su nakama , dentro de unos límites.

\- Quiero un beso. -Dijo ella sin dudar.

La respuesta de ella había sorprendido al capitán , que no sabía si lo había oído mal , era una broma o era la verdad.

\- ¿Cómo?

El cerebro de Luffy no podía procesar tanta información : ¡Dos declaraciones seguidas! Era cierto que le había prometido que haría lo que fuera y que ella solo le había pedido un beso.

La chica le miraba con una sonrisa , esperando una respuesta.

Él se acercó a ella , sin decir una palabra, puso su mano en el cuello de ella.

Desde el primer roce , ella había correspondido totalmente a su chica se acercó más a él y le rodeó con los brazos para intensificar su chica abrió un poco más sus labios para introducir su lengua en la boca de él, cosa que él permitió para su sorpresa.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que ella , cortó el beso.

\- Tengo que irme ahora.- Le dijo ella.

\- ¿Ahora? -Preguntó él un poco molesto, al fin y al cabo ese beso le había gustado.

\- Sí. -Dijo ella levantándose.- Tengo cosas que hacer.- Volvió a decir para , seguidamente, dejar solo a Luffy con sus pensamientos.

El capitán pasó un beso por la comisura de sus labios para limpar algunos restos de saliba. El beso había sido alucinante y apasionado , había impresionado al chico. Inconcientemente , comparó ese beso con el de Nami : el beso con Robin había sido excitante; mientras que el beso con Nami había sido mucho más dulce.

El chico sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo , él amaba a Nami , ¿no?

* * *

 **N.A:** Bueno , bueno , bueno... Lo siento muchísimo por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar; no tengo excusa pero tengo que decir que he estado ocupada y muy muy cansada.

Respecto al capítulo , creo que le faltaba un poco de emoción e intriga , por eso he añadido lo de Rebecca y Robin , para dejarles con la incertidumbre jajajaja Nahhh , ¡mentira! La parte de Rebecca si la metí por que sentía que no había sacado provecho de este personaje , pero alguien me pidió que metiera alguna escena de Luffy y Robin.

Por supuesto , muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y haya merecido la pena esperar tantísimo por el (Me disculpo otra vez)

3


	17. Chapter 17 Dudas

Capítulo 17: Dudas.

¡3 chicas! Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con Nami... Ahora se sumaban 2 más.

\- ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? - Exclamó un poco enfadado.- ¿Vivi? , ¿Zoro? , ¿Usopp?

\- Oye.

La voz que escuchó a su espalda le asustó: no sólo por que no se lo esperaba , sino por que ella podría haber visto y oído todo.

\- ¿Nami? -Preguntó él intentando hacer pasar por desapercibido sus incontrolables nervios.- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Usopp y Chopper te estaban buscando para hacer no-sé-qué concurso de comer cosas asquerosas. - Ella le hablaba sin mirarle a la cara , y su tono de voz no denotaba cariño precisamente.

La chica entró cargada con libros , mapas y toda clase de útiles cartográficos que dejó pesadamente sobre la mesa , a cierta distancia del chico del sombrero de paja.

\- Sí... -Dijo él sin parar de mirarla. No quería dejar la conversación ahí , pues sabía que ella estaba enfadada.

Ella se sentó y abrió un libro de bocetos, anotaciones, detalles y sugerencias hechas por ella misma ; acto seguido , vertió un poco de tinta negra sobre el tintero y se dispuso a comenzar la elaboración de otro de sus mapas pero...

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Luffy observando una brújula.- Es raro

Nami dejó su pluma en el tintero y le quitó el objeto al joven capitán.

\- Es solo una brújula.- Dijo ella secamente. Tras ello , dejó el instrumento a su lado y volvió a coger la pluma.

Luffy volvió a coger la dichosa brújula y comenzó a examinarla: - ¡Pero es rara! Tiene una especie de palito pegado. ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es un invento de Usopp para registrar las corrientes marinas. Es muy útil para concluir la dirección que tomar antes de salir.- Le explicó Nami desganada.

Sin esperárselo , Luffy posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica. Ella se sorprendió y se giró rápidamente.

\- Luffy... -Susurró Nami.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -Le dijo él muy serio.

\- Nada.- Dijo ella secamente , volviendo a mirar al mapa.

El suspiró y apartó todo lo que había dejado ella en la mesa poco tiempo antes.

\- Oye , ¿qué haces? -Dijo ella molesta.

Ignorando la pregunta , Luffy se sentó en la mesa justo delante de la chica.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -Repitió él.

\- No me pasa nada , ya te lo he dicho.- Contestó ella empezando a impacientarse pero sin mirarle a los ojos directamente.

\- Nami. -La llamó el capitán.- Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia. Sé que te pasa algo y no vas a irte sin decirlo.

Ella suspiró y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia una de las ventanillas que dejaban ver el espléndido mar azul.

-Es solo... -Ella miró al suelo para pensar la mejor forma de explicarse.- ¡Es que me ignoras!- Dijo finalmente enfadada.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó él sin entender nada.- ¿Que yo te ignoro?- Volvió a preguntar. Le resultaba incluso divertido que fuese ella , quien actuaba fría y distante, quien le acusara de algo así.

\- ¡Sí! Me excluyes totalmente de tu vida.- Se quejó la mujer.- ¡Te dedicas a estar con las demás sin importar lo que yo pueda pensar!

\- ¿Qué? -Casi no podía creerlo.- ¡Fuiste tú!

\- ¿Yo? ¡JÁ! Eso es lo que hacéis siempre los hombres : echarle la culpa de todo a los demás.- Le replicó ella.

\- No tendría que echarte la culpa si no fueses tan cabezota y hablaras conmigo.- Contestó él.

\- ¿Para qué voy a hablar contigo? -Preguntó ella justo antes de responder a su propia cuestión.-¡Tú nunca me das una respuesta!

Ante eso , Luffy se quedó callado. No quería seguir discutiendo con ella , aquello solo servía para distanciarlos más y eso era lo que estaba buscando evitar. ¿Qué podía decirle? Se quedó en silencio intentando encontrar palabras que pudieran reconfortar a la chica hasta que la oyó sollozar.

-Nami...- Dijo él justo antes de levantarse y acercarse a ella.

La chica se dio la vuelta y le miró directamente a los ojos , con los suyos repletos de lágrimas.

\- Luffy... -Susurró ella intentando reunir valor para declararse al chico.- Yo estoy enamorada de tí.- Le susurró casi inaudible.

Él le respondió besándola y abrazándola.

Al principio , ella dudó pero finalmente entregó su corazón en ese beso. Luffy recordó el beso de Robin y se sorprendió , por lo que se separó de ella y se sentó de nuevo.

"¿Qué me pasa?"- Se preguntó él, mientras negaba con la cabeza para intentar alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.

\- Luffy , ¿estás bien?- Corrió Nami a ayudarle, preocupada por la reacción del chico.

En el momento que él la vio a su lado , el recuerdo de Robin se desvaneció.

Tomó a Nami por la cintura y la besó con desesperación , como si su vida dependiera de ello; a este último, la pelirroja le correspondió sin duda alguna.

Por un momento , olvidaron a los demás y se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos. En un movimiento rápido , el chico puso a la chica en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Ella respondía acercándose más a él y sujetándose firmemente.

La temperatura no tardó en subir en la cocina del Sunny: Nami se separó de la boca de él para empezar a darle besos en el cuello al chico, quien acariciaba el contorno de la navegante con sus manos. Al poco tiempo , él comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los pequeños botones de la camisa blanca de la mujer y acariciando sus pechos.

Ante esto Nami decidió pararle: -¡Quieto! -Le dijo separándose de él y girándose para abrocharse la camisa.- Alguien puede vernos aquí.

En ese momento , él volvió al mundo real:- Tienes razón.- Dijo él.

La mujer se acercó y le dio un beso corto pero dulce al hombre.- Creo que deberías ir a ver a los demás. Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí solos , puede ser raro.- Dijo mientras sonreía y se colocaba sus gafas.

\- Tienes razón.- Le contestó mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.- ¡Hasta luego!

-Oye. -Le llamó la atención ella.- Nos vemos después.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

Él la miró y sonrió pero se fue sin contestarle.

* * *

Todo aquello era realmente extraño , pero también era agradable. Nunca pudo haber pensado en una situación como la que ahora se le presentaba : ¿Nami o Robin?

Creía que estaba siendo desleal e incluso un poco cruel , pero no podía decidirse entre aquellas dos mujeres. Eran tan diferentes entre sí y le aportaban cosas tan distintas... ¿qué podía hacer?

Para terminar de complicar la situación , estaba Rebecca. La mujer se había declarado a él , le había besado y se había ido sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

\- ¡Luffy! -Le saludaba Chopper felizmente.

\- ¡Ahh , estáis ahí! -Dijo el chico echando a correr dónde se encontraban sus dos nakamas.

Estaban intentando decidir a qué jugar cuando Vivi se acercó al pequeño grupo.

Los 3 chicos se callaron al ver a la mujer. No era difícil notar que la chica no estaba bien : estaba sudando , un poco pálida , no podía apenas hablar. Parecía muy débil.

\- Lu... Luffy-san...- Dijo ella sin mirarle a los ojos.

Él , preocupado, había corrido a ayudar a la princesa de Arabasta, quien parecía que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento.

\- Ey , ¿qué te pasa? -Le dijo sosteniéndola por la cintura.- Chopper.- Llamó al médico, quien se dirigió a por sus utensilios y medicinas para tratarla.

\- Usopp , ¿dónde están Pell y Carue?- Le preguntó el capitán.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó él extrañado.- Esos dos se fueron justo después de dejarla en el barco.

-¿Cómo? -Dijo el sorprendido Luffy.- ¿En serio?

El tirador le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Pues no me había dado ni cuenta , fíjate...

\- Luffy.- Dijo en voz baja la mujer , haciendo que Luffy se acercara a ella para escucharla mejor.

\- ¿Qué pasa , Vivi?

\- Tengo que decirte una cosa importante.

\- Luego me la dices , ahora céntrate en ponerte mejor.

\- ¡No! -Dijo ella mirándole directamente a los ojos.- ¡Tiene que ser ya!

-Vale , vale.- Le dijo él con una sonrisa.- A ver , dime , ¿qué es eso tan importante?

\- Luffy , yo...- Dijo ella.- ¡Yo estoy enamorada de tí!

\- ¿¡CÓMO!? -Exclamó Luffy , apartando un momento sus manos de la cintura de ella.- ¿ENAMORADA? ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

La chica fue agarrada por Usopp justo antes de caer al suelo. Después de su extraña y sorpresiva reacción del hombre , Vivi mostró una bella sonrisa justo antes de ser llevaba por Chopper a la habitación.

Con este hecho , las 4 chicas habían puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa, dejando que Luffy fuese quien decidiera cuál de todas ellas sería la vencedora.

* * *

¡Buenaaaaaas! He tardado muchísimo en subir nuevo capítulo y debo disculparme por ello. Intentaré subir más a menudo (sé que siempre termino mis capítulos así , pero de verdad que lo intento)

Tengo que decirles algo importante: voy a añadir un día más al periodo de acción del hechizo. Creo que puse 4, pero serán 5 y ya después lo cambiaré.

Como siempre , muchísimas gracias por leer y si tienen alguna duda , idea , consejo... o lo que quieran , les ruego que me dejen un comentario haciéndomelo saber.

Sean muy felices y cuídense mucho mucho 3


	18. Chapter 18: La decisión final

Capítulo 18: La decisión "final"

Todo aquello parecía un extraño sueño que amenazaba la tranquilidad del capitán.

Las 4 mujeres habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y ahora todo el juego quedaba en manos de aquel chico: un juego en el que podía mandar al traste todo lo que había conseguido con su esfuerzo en un solo movimiento.

Por supuesto , él las quería a todas muchísimo pero el problema es que todas reclamaban algo más que simple amistad.

Podía compararlas , hacer una lista de pros y contras pero no le convencía esa opción ya que la consideraba más fría y mecánica que si lo echara a suertes. Definitivamente esa no era una buena forma de decidir.

Nami , Robin , Rebecca , Vivi.

4 nombres que podrían cambiar su concepción del mundo en un par de horas.

Y en la sala de la pecera se encontraba él. Sólo él y sus pensamientos , justo lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

Cada una le atraía de forma distinta y le daba cosas que no podía conseguir de otra forma.

-Eh.- Le llamó Zoro entrando por la puerta.

"Nami es a la que quiero" -Se trataba de convencer Luffy.

\- Oye...- Insistió el espadachín.

"Pero Robin... Fue alucinante." -Seguía en sus pensamientos.

Zoro estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- ¡Tú , idiota! -Le gritó mientras desenvainaba sus katanas.- ¡No me obligues a cortarte!

En ese momento , Luffy bajó del mundo de sus pensamientos para enfrentarse a un Zoro muy enfadado con sus espadas dispuestas para un ataque.

\- ¡Zoro! -Exclamó sorprendido y un poco asustado cayendo inevitablemente en el suelo desde su asiento , provocando a su vez la risa del otro chico.- ¿¡Qué haces , idiota!? Me has asustado.- Dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose. Cuando miró al chico , este todavía se estaba riendo.

-Puedes morirte.- Le dijo Luffy visiblemente enfadado dejando atrás al otro joven.

\- Espera , idiota.- El gesto del chico había cambiado de un momento a otro.

El capitán suspiró. "¿Qué querrá ahora? Tengo asuntos que resolver" -Pensó.

\- Sólo era una broma.- Le dijo el otro.

\- ¿Y bien?- Le preguntó el lider de la banda del sombrero de paja.

\- Tú estás muy raro.- Le respondió su mano derecha.- Usopp , Chopper y cejas rizadas están preocupados por ti.- Continuó.

El chico suspiró nuevamente.

\- Eh, -Le llamó la atención el chico de cabello verde.- Nos tienes a nosotros.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo , Zoro.- Le dijo Luffy de repente , con los ojos tapados por el ala de su sombrero.- Y sé que vosotros sí.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Intentó disimular.

-Lo sabes bien.- Le dijo dándole la espalda.- Todo esto no ha pasado por casualidad y es algo que no queréis contarme.

\- No es lo que piensas , tío.- Le contestó él mostrando un poco de su sentimiento de culpa.

\- Vuestras razones tendréis.- Dijo él firmemente.- No me decepcionéis.

El capitán se fue dejando a Zoro bastante confundido por su inusual discurso.

Luffy se dirigió a una de las salas que había en el Sunny , queriendo esconderse de su propio destino por un par de horas.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo libre para tomar la decisión correcta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Chopper , el pequeño renito investigaba una nueva forma para curar los dolores de estómago que tenía Usopp últimamente.

El doctor estaba absorto en su trabajo y no escuchó los pasos de Nami dirigiéndose a su consulta. Sólo pudo darse cuenta al oír los suaves golpes en la puerta.

\- Pasa.- Ordenó él.

La chica obecedió y entró; una vez allí, se sentó en la primera silla que vio mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Nami...? -Preguntó extrañado.- ¿Estás bien?

Pero la chica seguía sin hacer ni un solo movimiento.

\- ¿Te duele algo? - Le preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba despacito hacia la silla.

\- No...- Susurró ella.

El reno no entendía nada : ¿qué le había llevado a Nami a la consulta?

Decidió esperar y que fuera ella quien se lo contara.

\- Chopper... -Rompió el silencio al poco rato.- ¿A qué te referías ayer con lo del hechizo?

\- ¿Eh? -No se había esperado esa pregunta. "¿Todavía sigue pensando en eso?"

\- Porque... -Continuó la mujer sacando a Chopper de sus sueños.- Estoy muy asustada.

\- ¿Asustada? -Cuestionó él. "Ahora sí que no entiendo nada" - pensó irónicamente.

\- Estoy... asustada ... porque no sé que va a pasar después de esto. - Dijo Nami liberándose de la carga de tener todo eso guardado para sí misma.- ¿Yo quiero a Luffy o es solamente el hechizo? , ¿y las demás?... ¿Qué pasa si al final todo lo que consiga sea partirle el corazón?

Tras ese discurso lleno de angustia y preocupación por el chico , Chopper no pudo albergar ninguna duda: Nami amaba profundamente a Luffy.

El reno sonrió y le dio la mano a ella.

\- No te preocupes , Nami. -La tranquilizó el reno.- Va a salir todo bien.

Ante esa respuesta la chica alzó la mirada y la posó sobre la sonriente cara de su confidente y amigo.

-Sí... -Respondió ella convencida.- ¡Va a salir todo bien! -Repitió ella con la seguridad y felicidad que su nakama le había transmitido.- Muchas gracias , Chopper.- Le dijo justo antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente y salir apresuradamente de ese sitio.

* * *

El chico del sombrero de paja se hallaba escondido en la habitación más recóndita que había podido encontrar.

Su única intención era mantenerse alejado de las chicas y parar de darle vueltas al asunto , pero no lo había conseguido.

Oía pequeños pasos fuera de la habitación y esperaba sinceramente que no se tratase de nadie relacionado con todo aquel estúpido asunto.

-¿Luffy...? - Desafortunadamente para el chico , Rebecca le había encontrado.

"Lo que faltaba, Rebecca querrá explicaciones de lo de la otra noche".- Pensó pesadamente el chico.

No tenía ganas de hablar con ella porque el único final posible sería una discusión; no quería tener que enfrentarse a ella , tener que dejarle claro que no la veía como algo más que una amiga.

\- Rebecca... -Se atrevió a decir finalmente.- Seguro que vienes a por una respuesta pero he estado pensando y... -El chico se vio obligado a dejar de hablar cuando ella le besó.

La lengua de la chica se introdujo en la boca de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para produndizar más.

Él estaba impresionado y no pudo reaccionar. Unos segundos después volvió al mundo real y quiso parar el beso pero , como si ella lo hubiera presentido, se separó de él y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí? -De un momento a otro , ella empezó a actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntó el sorprendido por la extraña reacción de la chica.

Ella le miró con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.- ¿Estás bien? - Cuestionó ella.

Luffy paró un par de segundos para pensar: ¿se había imaginado el beso?

\- Creo que iré a buscar a Chopper.- Concluyó ella mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿Qué? -La chica se dirigía hacia la puerta.- Oye , Rebecca... -Realmente pensaba que lo mejor era decirle que no sentía nada por ella.

La mujer se paró y se giró para mirarle al escuchar su nombre.- ¿Sí?

\- Quería dejar claro una cosa.- Dijo él seriamente.- Yo no siento nada más que amistad por tí.

La chica volvió a girarse y se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

-Sanji se preparaba para servirle la cena a la tripulación de piratas cuando la exuberante y pelirroja navegante entró allí.

-¿Sanji-kun?- Dijo con un tono de voz suave.

\- ¿Nami-san?- Respondió girando la cabeza para mirar a la chica con sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Verás... -Dijo ella un poco ruborizada por lo que disponía a pedirle.- Quería que me enseñaras a cocinar.

\- ¿Eeeeh? -Exclamó el rubio.- ¿Que quieres que te enseñe a cocinar?

\- ¡Nada complicado! -Dijo ella en seguida.- Algo como unas galletas.

Sanji volvió a mirar hacia el fuego para remover algunos ingredientes que tenía en una sartén.

\- ¿Sanji-kun? -Preguntó Nami mientras se acercaba para tocarle el hombro al susodicho.

Cuando su mano se posó sobre el hombro de él , Sanji volvió a girarse para mostrarle a Nami sus ojos en forma de corazón.

\- Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras.- Dijo el chico apartándose y cogiendo un delantal para la chica.- Será como una cita romántica.- Continuó mientras bailaba ligeramente con un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Sa...Sanji-Kun.- Exclamó la pelirroja mientras el cocinero , y ahora su maestro, le colocaba el delantal y la empujaba hacia una de las mesas que había en la cocina.

\- Sanji-sensei te enseñará a hacer una deliciosas galletas de canela.- Dijo sin ocultar su emoción.

La chica sonrió , quizás no había sido tan mala idea.

* * *

\- -¡Basta ya de esconderme!- Gritó Luffy mientras se ponía de pie a toda prisa.- Tengo que hacerles saber a las chicas que yo solo amo a Nami.

El capitán se había sentido muchísimo mejor después de haberle dicho a Rebecca que solo sentía amistad por ella. Primero se lo diría a Vivi y después a Robin. Ya estaba decidido y no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Salió de la oscura habitación en la que había estado recluído dando un portazo , se sentía seguro de sí mismo.

Subió a la cubierta del barco avanzando a grandes y seguras zanacadas.

-¡Brook! -Llamó el capitán!- ¿Dónde está Vivi?

\- Creo que Vivi-san sigue en la enfermería.

Aquella respuesta dejó helado a Luffy.

Ciertamente , la chica de Arabasta se había desmayado después de su inesperada confesión... Quizá no era un buen momento.

El chico negó fuertemente la cabeza para eliminar aquellos vagos y cobardes pensamientos. Lo único que debía hacer era tener más cuidado.

Se dirigió hacia la pequeña consulta de Chopper y allí la encontró , recostada en la cama jugando con Carue.

\- ¿Vivi? -Dijo él en un tono de voz baja.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

La chica levantó la cabeza para mirarle y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

\- Sí , ya me encuentro de maravilla , pero Chopper no deja que me vaya todavía.- Le contestó ella.- Carue, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

La petición de su dueña enfadó profundamente al simpático animal , quien miró ofendido a Luffy para conocer su opinión.

El chico se limitó a encoger sus hombros.

Carue captó el mensaje y muy ofendido por el trato de su mejor amiga , dejó la habitación.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los dos : ella esperando , él intentando ordenar las palabras que quería transmitirle.

\- ¿Y bien? -Le dijo ella de repente.- Querías decirme algo , ¿no?

-Sí. -Dijo él recobrando su seguridad anterior.- Vivi ... Yo solo te veo como una amiga.- Le dijo él sin callárselo por más tiempo.

La chica comenzó a mirarse las manos mientras él continuaba hablando.

\- Me siento halagado , pero no puedo fingir y hacer como que siento algo más que amistad... ¿Lo entiendes , no?

La chica asintió levemente justo antes de echarse a llorar , cosa a lo que él no supo reaccionar al principio.

\- No llores.- Dijo él cuando dejó su estado de shock.- Podemos seguir siendo amigos...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina , Sanji le indicaba por 3ª vez la receta para unas galletas.

Al principio , intentó la receta de las galletas de canela , pero a la 6ª vez que tuvieron que tirar la bandeja de galletas recién horneadas , decidió probar con algo más sencillo.

\- Entonces... mezclo el huevo con la levadura , ¿no? -Dijo Nami con harina en la mejilla.

\- ¡NO! - Dijo él perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan torpe?

\- ¡No hace falta me que grites , es la primera vez que hago esto! - Dijo Nami triste. Se quitó el delantal y se limpió las manos.- Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo , Sanji. Mejor me voy

Instantáneamente , el chico se arrepintió por haberle dicho aquellas palabras.

\- Nami , espera... -Le dijo él.- Yo prepararé la masa y tú las horneas y decoras , ¿vale? -Le propuso él con una dulce sonrisa.

La chica sonrió y se puso el delantal de nuevo.

* * *

Después de un tiempo consolando a la chica , Luffy había podido dejar la habitación.

No había resultado tan fácil como había pensado en un principio , pero no creía que Robin se pusiera a llorar...

Decididamente , fue a hablar con la arqueóloga. Sabía que ella estaba en su habitación , por lo que se dirigió decididamente a dicho lugar.

Sin llamar , entró en la habitación que Nami y ella compartían.

Allí la encontró vestida con una bata con encaje de color negra mientras leía un libro sobre historia antigua.

-Oh... -Exclamó ella mientras se quitaba las gafas de lectura.- Te he estado buscando , capitán.

Luffy supo que mentía , pero aún así no dijo nada.

\- Robin , tengo que decirte una cosa.

\- Claro. -Dijo ella mientras se levantaba para guardar su libro.- Siéntate.

El chico hizo caso y se sentó en la cama de Nami , donde se sentía más confiado.

-Verás... -Comenzó él.- Yo no siento nada por tí. Solo amo a Nami...

La chica se había acercado a la cama de su compañera para situarse justo en frente del capitán. Mientras este decía su frase , ella se había quitado la bata y la había dejado caer, mostrándole su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

* * *

Era ya casi la hora de cenar y todos estaban haciendo algo de trabajo. Había sido una jornada bastante tranquila pero en la última media hora un gigantesco torbellino había amenazado con llevarse el Sunny a las entrañas del mar.

Nami había actuado muy eficazmente , pero le había sorprendido la ausencia de Luffy durante el proceso. ¿Que habría estado haciendo el chico?

* * *

Luffy y Robin estaban desnudos y cubiertos de sudor sobre la cama de Nami.

El chico estaba descansando y recobrando el aliento cuando Robin se levantó y se vistió apresuradamente.

\- ¿Dónde vas? -Dijo entre respiración y respiración el joven.

\- A cenar.- Dijo Robin con naturalidad.- Deja que haga la cama de Nami. Adelántate, así ella no sospechará.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Dijo el chico mientras se ponía la camisa.

\- Ya sabes... -Dijo Robin con una sonrisa en la cara.- Así tu novia no sospechará de dónde has estado.

\- ¿Sabes que Nami y yo...? -Dijo él confundido.

\- Claro , viniste a decirme que preferías estar con Nami , ¿no?

* * *

¡Hola , hola! Antes de nada , quería desearles un feliz año 2016 a todos. ¿Por qué felicitar el año el 29 de enero? Sinceramente , he estado (y de hecho, estoy) liadísima con los exámenes de la Universidad, trabajos , exposiciones...

Quería disculparme con todos por haber tardado tantísimo y también quería decir que no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar el fic , LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO.

Pero por supuesto , no me he olvidado de él ni pienso hacerlo.

Como siempre , muchas gracias por leer y un besito muy muy grande.


	19. Chapter 19: El despertar

Capítulo 19: El despertar.

Luffy había dejado la habitación tras haberle contestado un sí con matiz de inseguridad.

Simplemente no podía lo que había pasado: Robin y él se habían acostado en la cama de Nami; Robin lo había echado prácticamente a patadas de la habitación.

Estaba cansado y confuso, ni siquiera tenía hambre.

La culpabilidad y el remordimiento le estaban pasando factura: llevaba menos de 24 horas con Nami y ya le había sido infiel; también se sentía mal porque sin dudarlo, volvería a hacerlo.

Estaba jugando a dos bandas y le encantaba.

Se dirigió al comedor, donde todos estaban esperando a Robin y al capitán.

Entró desganado por la puerta, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

¿Luffy sabía que había comida y no corria a comérsela toda?

\- ¡Oh!- Se sorprendió el chico.

¿Por qué todo el mundo le miraba de esa forma tan rara?

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- Le preguntó Nami con una sonrisa.- Te estábamos esperando.

Luffy tragó saliba.

\- Oye, ¿Has visto a Robin?- Le preguntó Sanji.

\- ¿Yo? Ehhh... -Intentó disimular Luffy, mentir se le daba realmente mal.- La verdad es que...

Nami comenzó a sospechar, y le miró duramente.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- Volvió a preguntar.

En ese justo momento Robin entró en la sala ganándose la mirada inquisitiva de todos en la habitación excepto, por supuesto, la de Luffy, que se limitó a mirarla un momento de reojo.

\- Perdonad, chicos.- Se disculpó ella cortésmente.- He estado leyendo en mi habitación y se me ha ido la hora de la cena.

\- ¿No habéis escuchado la tormenta? -Preguntó Sanji.

\- ¿Una tormenta? -Preguntó Luffy; cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta de una tormenta.

\- Pues no, he estado muy concentrada leyendo.- Contestó Robin con naturalidad.

\- ¿Sabéis qué es lo que yo creo?- Propuso Zoro.

Nami giró la cabeza rápidamente, esperando su respuesta.

Luffy se impacientaba.

\- Creo...- Comenzó Zoro.- que los dos sois unos putos vagos que no habéis querido ayudar porque preferíais tener vuestros culos sentados.

Nami comenzó a sentirse culpable: ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que Luffy le había sido infiel?

La pelirroja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno, dejemos ese tema.- Dijo ella.

\- ¡Vamos a comer que yo tengo hambre!- Exclamó Usopp.

Luffy suspiró alviado.

\- Menos mal, capitán.- Susurró Robin cuando pasó por su lado.

El chico la miró unos segundos y después sonrió.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad hasta el momento del postre.

\- ¡Chicos! -Llamó la atención Nami.- ¡De postre hay algo especial!

Nami reía mientras los chicos trataban de adivinar qué podía ser.

\- Nami ha preparado unas deliciosas galletas de canela.- Decía Sanji mientras llevaba a la mesa una gran bandeja repleta de galletas de canela con diferentes formas.

-¡Wow!- Exclamaron.- ¿Lo has hecho tú todo?

\- Sí, completamente todo.- Dijo Sanji apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Nami.

\- No es cierto.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Sanji-kun me ha ayudado un montón.

Todos comenzaron a devorar las galletas.

Luffy iba a coger una cuando Nami le llevó un plato co galletas.

\- Éstas son las tuyas.- Le dijo al chico.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa.

El capitán cogió una de las galletas y la miró.

Era una galleta en forma de corazón, que tenía escrito "Te quiero" en letras grandes.

Él también sonrió.

\- Yo también te quiero.-Le dijo mientras le daba un beso muy corto en los labios a la pelirroja.

* * *

Todos fueron a la cama a dormir sobre las 12 o la 1 de la noche pero Nami y Luffy se quedaron juntos.

Estaban en el suelo del barco mirando las estrellas y disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro.

\- ¿Te han gustado las galletas?- Le preguntó Nami.

Luffy pasó su brazo por detrás del cuello de ella.

\- Me han encantado.- Le contestó él.- No sabía que cocinabas.

\- Y no lo hago.- Comentó ella.

Luffy le miró pidiendo una aclaración y Nami se incorporó.

\- ¡Ha sido un desastre! Sanji he terminado por hacerlas. Yo solo las he decorado.- Le explicó ella.

Después de un segundo, Luffy estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¡No te rías tan fuerte! -Dijo Nami apurada.- ¡Vas a despertar a todo el mundo!

Luffy seguía riéndose igualmente.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Te estás riendo de mí? -Dijo ella molesta.

Él dejó de reírse poco a poco.

\- No me río de tí, tonta.- Le dijo incorporándose también.

\- La verdad es que es bastante gracioso.- Dijo ella empezando a reírse.

\- Sí que lo es.- Habló el entre risas.

Nuevamente los dos estallaron en grandes carcajadas. Tras algunos minutos riéndose, dejaron de hacerlo.

\- Oye...- Le llamó la atención Nami.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No vayas a enfadarte.

Al chico de goma le extrañó.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Se interesó él

\- Antes me enfadé.

\- ¿Antes cuándo?

\- Antes de empezar a cenar.- Explicó ella.- Creí que estabas con Robin.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es que a Robin también le gustas.

\- ¿Y qué?- Preguntó él.- Tú y yo estamos juntos , ¿No?

Esa mentira le había quedado tan natural que despejó todas las dudas que Nami tenía.

Su respuesta fue muy convincente.

Ella le sonrió y se acurrucó junto a él.

El chico pasó la mano por su espalda y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Nami comenzó a besarle en los labios mientras él le correspondía.

El pensamiento de que Nami iría más lento que Robin hizo que el chico le diera a ella el control absoluto de la situación: llegaría solo a dónde ella le dijera.

Ella se tumbó en el suelo mientras cogía la camisa de Luffy y la acercaba hacia sí.

Él se tumbó encima de ella apoyando su propio peso en sus antebrazos.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes hasta que ella decidió continuar con sus apasionados besos.

El capitán comenzó a dirigir sus besos hacia el cuello de ella, arrancándole pequeños suspiros; por su parte, la navegante adentraba sus manos en la camisa, acariciando y arañando involuntariamente la espalda de él.

Una de sus uñas cortó la superficie de la piel del chico, haciendo que él parase un segundo sus besos.

\- ¡Perdón!- Se disculpó ella en seguida.- ¿Te he hecho daño?

Él respondió mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirroja, causando un temblor que él pudo notar perfectamente.

Entre caricias y besos pasaron casi una hora.

De repente, Luffy comenzó a notar cómo los latidos del corazón de Nami se disparaban y se habían más fuertes.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó al separar sus labios de la suave piel de ella.

La mujer necesitó incorporarse rápidamente.

Luffy siguió en el suelo mirándola.

\- Nami, ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó empezando a preocuparse.

Ella sólo emitió un sonido y perdió la fuerza en las piernas. Su chico corrió a levantarla del suelo.

\- Oye, Nami.- La llamó Luffy quitándole el pelo de la cara.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Nami!

De pronto, ella volvió a abrir los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien.- Dijo ella levantándose con la ayuda de su capitán.- Sólo estoy cansada.

\- Esta bien.- Contestó él todavía inseguro.

\- Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

\- Claro.

La pelirroja se acercó y le dió un beso.

\- Te quiero.- Le dijo ella.

\- Y yo.- Contestó él mecánicamente.

Luffy se fue a la cama pero no consiguió quedarse dormido.

* * *

Luffy fue el último en despertarse ese día.

Cuando lo hizo, encontró a Vivi despidiéndose de todos.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Luffy.

Los miembros de la banda se giraron para ver la cara del capitán.

\- Vivi vuelve a Arabasta.- Dijo Nami apenada.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Luffy.

\- Sí, mi hogar está en Arabasta.- Dijo Vivi.

\- Pero puedes quedarte un poco más de tiempo.- Le insistió Sanji.

\- Ya os he causado suficientes problemas.- Razonó ella.- No puedo quedarme más tiempo.

Todos la abrazaron medio llorando, excepto Luffy y Zoro.

Zoro porque era un imbécil que creía que las muestras de afectos eran símbolos de debilidad.

Luffy porque estaba confundido.

Vivi se acercó a Luffy y le tendió la mano.- Muchas gracias por todo, Luffy-san.

Él la aceptó y la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo.- Siempre serás bien recibida aquí, Vivi.

\- Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco.- Vivi se subió en Carue y este empezó a volar.- ¡Chicos, nos veremos pronto! ¡Os echaré de menos!

La tripulación se quedó algo triste tras la partida de Vivi.

\- Lo cierto es que yo también debo irme.- Dijo Rebecca.

\- ¿De verdad?- Dijo Nami apenada.

\- ¿Tú también?- Preguntó Sanji.

\- No inmediatamente, pero sí e días.

Nami se abrazó a Luffy.

\- Nos ha encantado tenerte aquí.- Dijo Nami.

\- Y a mí me ha encantado estar aquí con vosotros.- Sonrió Rebecca. feliz por la pareja.

Luffy no entendía porqué ese cambio de actitud tan radical en las chicas.

\- Será una pena que te vayas, Rebecca.- Comentó Robin.

\- Te vamos a echar de menos.- Dijo Chopper.

\- Y yo a vosotros. A todos.- Dijo Rebecca.

Nuevamente, la tribulación de los mugiwaras abrazó a otra miembro que dejaba la banda.


	20. Chapter 20: Decepción

Capítulo 20.- Decepción.

Luffy había desayunado completamente en silencio.

Muchísimas preguntas recorrían la cabeza del chico.

Todos los demás hablaban animadamente entre ellos, pero se habían dado cuenta de la actitud del chico.

Fue una mañana bastante tranquila, sin muchas novedades.

El capitán reconstruía en su mente los últimos días para ver qué es lo que podría haber hecho mal con alguna de ellas para que decidieran irse de forma tan inesperada. Estaba el hecho de que las había rechazado a ambas y, que ellas tenían un hogar y un reino que atender como princesas.

No.

Demasiado de repente.

Oyó gritos detrás de él y vio a Nami peleándose con Zoro.

-¡Eres un vago de mierda! -Comenzó a regañarle ella.- ¡Todo el día sentado o entrenando!

-Necesitamos a alguien fuerte que pueda salvarte el culo cuando estés en peligro, so bruja.-Le respondió él.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado, desgraciado? -Le tentó a atreverse a repetir el insulto.

-Te he llamado bruja y llorica.

Nami cogió una de sus propias espadas y ,sin desenfundarla, le dió al espadachín en la cabeza con tal fuerza que inmediatamente salió un chichón en dicha parte del chico.

-A veces me da incluso pena.- Señaló Franky.

-No debería enfrentarse a Nami...-Añadió Chopper.- Todo le iría mejor.

Robin salió y se dirigió hacia la cabeza del león para hablar con Luffy.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Le dijo ella justo antes de volver a andar, invitándole a seguirla.

\- Claro...- Le respondió él un poco confuso.

Nami les vio irse juntos y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. ¿Debería seguirles?

Robin y Luffy llegaron a la habitación de las chicas para tener un poco de intimidad.

El chico se sentó sobre el escritorio mientras ella se aseguraba de que Nami no estaba por allí y cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿De qué querías hablarme?- Le preguntó el chico del sombrero de paja.

\- Sé que tendrás muchas dudas con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente en el barco. No sé aún exactamente lo que pasó, pero... Supongo que no hemos sido justas contigo... Especialmente yo.- Robin era una mujer que podía aceptar sus fallos y pedir perdón por ellos.

Ella y Nami eran amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo y no sentía nada por su capitán salvo afecto, gratitud y respeto.

Haber sido capaz de meterse en la cama la cama de Nami con él había sido cruzar demasiado la línea y necesitaba poner en orden todo lo que antes había trastocado.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Lo que pasó entre tú y yo no estuvo bien.

La puerta se abrió para permitir la entrada de Nami en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

\- Nami, ¿Estabas escuchando nuestras conversaciones?- La regañó el capitán.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó entre vosotros? -Dijo Nami enfrentando con la mirada a los dos jóvenes.

Ambos mantuvieron silencio mientras se planteaban mentalmente si debían o no decirle la verdad a la pelirroja.

\- Nos acostamos.- Dijo finalmente Robin.

Luffy emitió un sonoro suspiro y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? -La navegante no pudo decir otra cosa. Intentaba asimilar lo que su supuesta amiga le acababa de soltar.

\- Ojalá hubiera una explicación.- Habló Luffy.

\- Pensé que éramos amigas...- Susurró la joven.- ¿Cómo habéis podido?- Habló más alto mirándoles con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Hemos cometido un error y no volverá a ocurrir.- Dijo Robin afectada.- Lo sentimos, Nami.- Se disculpó con una gran reverencia.

Ella simplemente no podía reaccionar. Apenas llevaba con Luffy un día y ya se había metido en la cama con otra.

Luffy se levantó y se dirigió a la pelirroja. Al llegar a su altura, se inclinó y le agarró las manos.

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.- Se volvió a disculpar.- No sé que me pasó.

Nami apartó sus manos de las de él y les dio la espalda a los dos traidores.

\- Indudablemente, ni Rebecca ni Vivi .- Habló después de abrir la puerta.- La que sobra en la tripulación soy yo.

\- ¡Vamos, no digas eso! -Dijo ella

\- Vosotros dos no significáis nada para mí.- Sentenció ella.

\- ¡Nami! -La llamó Robin.- Si alguien debe irse del barco, esa soy yo. Yo sigo queriéndote y siendo tu amiga.

\- Las amigas no traicionan, Robin.

Ante la respuesta de la navegante, la arqueóloga tuvo que callarse.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Nami salió de la habitación y se encerró en otra.

Con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, comenzó a sollozar; estaba orgullosa de haber podido mantener la compostura ante ellos, pero no podía seguir fingiendo.

Necesitaba desahogarse, llorar, gritar y romper cosas por la mezcla de sentimientos horribles que sentía dentro de ella, pero no lo haría por orgullo. Si esos dos pensaban que les iba a dar el gusto de verla llorar, la llevaban clara.

Comenzaron a sonar unos suaves golpes en la puerta por lo que ella se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas y aclararse la garganta para poder hablar con normalidad.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Abre la puerta, Nami.- Le ordenó Luffy.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Paso de verte la cara.- Contestó ella enfadada.

\- No me iré de aquí hasta hablar contigo.

\- Pues espera sentado que te vas a cansar.- Le dijo con ironía.

\- Está bien.- Dijo el chico sentándose delante de la puerta, con la espalda apoyada en ella.

Era cierto, el chico no pillaba ninguna ironía y se había tomado al pie de la letra el comentario de la pelirroja.

Estuvieron callados durante más de una hora; ella, por orgullo; él, porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

\- ¿No vas a hablarme? -Se aventuró a preguntar el chico.

\- Pues no.

Después volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

\- ¿Vas a irte?

\- Déjame en paz.- Le dijo ella enfadada.

Primero era infiel y ahora se preocupaba por ella... ¿Qué tipo de broma era aquella?

\- Yo no quiero que te vayas.

\- Haberlo pensado antes de tirarte a Robin.

\- Apártate de la puerta, Nami.- Le ordenó él.- Si no vas a dejarme entrar, entraré por la fuerza.

Él chico asestó el primer golpe contra la pobre puerta.

\- ¿Tu eres tonto o qué?

Un segundo golpe pareció contestar a la pregunta de ella.

\- ¡Para, Luffy! -Le ordenó.- ¡Vas a romperla!

Un tercer golpe aún más fuerte resonó en la habitación.

Ella se esta poniendo de los nervios y se levantó del suelo, encarando la puerta como si del chico se tratase.

\- Vas a entrar, ¿y luego qué? -Preguntó enfadada.- ¿Eh?

De pronto los golpes cesaron.

\- Que me des tus estúpidas excusas no servirá de nada.- Las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos y su voz comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

El capitán dio un último golpe con el que mandó a paseo la dichosa puerta.

\- ¡No vales nada! -Comenzó a gritarle ella.

Con determinación, Luffy comenzó a acercarse a ella.

\- ¡Eres basura! -Continuó ella.- ¡Peor que la basura y las ratas juntas!

Sin darle tiempo a Nami para reaccionar, el chico la abrazó por la cintura y la besó con pasión.

* * *

¡Buenaaaaaaaaas! ¿Cómo estáis después de tanto tiempo?

Seguro que más de uno pensaba que me había olvidado de este fic y es verdad que no he encontrado ni el tiempo ni la inspiración para seguirlo.

Siempre que subo una actualización pido perdón por haber tardado tanto y prometo intentar subir más a menudo, pero de verdad que es complicado encontrar tiempo para hacer lo que te gusta y poder compaginar perfectamente las tareas diarias (tanto del colegio como de la casa).

Me da un poco de vergüenza haberles tenido tanto tiempo esperando para un capítulo tan rollo pero es importante para el desarrollo de la historia, que ya hay que ir encaminándola para el final.

Y es que, mis pequeñas frutas del demonio, al fic no le quedan más de 3 capítulos (Cara muy triste)

Y creo que ya es hora de despedirse por hoy...

Muchas gracias por leer y para cualquier cosita me dejais un review, un privado o un ramo de rosas en la puerta.

Espero que os haya gustado solo la mitad de lo que me ha gustado a mi escribirlo, porque entonces ya sería un montón.

Os quiere mucho, Smileme.


End file.
